Choices
by allison rae
Summary: My best mate and my boyfriend hate each other. My boyfriends twin sister who i thought was my friend hates me and loves my best mate. Oh and my best mate, he is Harry Potters son, and the hottest guy in the school- UNDER MAJOR REVISION.
1. Something in the Way He Moves

Author's note: So here we go, this is my first major fic, and I have spent a long time writing it. I'm sure there are still some kinks so forgive me, everyone makes mistakes. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

EDIT: so I started to hate this, which is why i haven't updated in forever, and now i am going through and editing it a bit, not a lot because i don't want to change it completely but i just don't know what i'm going to do with it =/

* * *

I groaned and turned over on my bed, turning off my alarm clock and then sighing one more time before I sat up. My feet hit the cold floor of the dorm and I shivered as I rubbed my eyes and walked into the loo, to get my morning shower in. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower turning the water on and hoping that it would hurry up and get warm, because I wanted to quickly get down to breakfast and my lovely boyfriend.

Contrary to popular belief, my boyfriend is not James Potter. James Potter is my best mate, strictly mate.

James Potter is tall and not as scrawny as you might think, he is actually pretty fit. He's got hazel eye's and some black rimmed glasses, that don't actually look to bad on him. His hair is jet black just like his fathers and he loves the long look, although it is prone to lie more flat on his head. He is actually pretty attractive, so I see why all the girls like him.

Yes I know, that James is a pig, and yes I know he loves to play with girls hearts. But it's not like I fancy the bloke or anything,remember I have a boyfriend, I just think he is a nice sight and I think everyone would agree with me there. He gets around, and although he wasn't always like this, he now has a reputation of being quiet a slut. I might be on his list, which I'm not to proud of, but at least I'm number one and well I think it was a little more meaningful than most of the girls he was with, but I really have no idea.

It's probably confusing when I say he is strictly my mate and then go on about how gorgeous he is and how i've been with him, but well see there is a story behind that.

Now James and I have always been good friends, the best of actually, we were both in Gryffindor and we got along well. I think the main reason was because I didn't fall at his feet like most girls, but treated him like a real person and not some heavenly figure

However when 5th year rolled around some things changed. I had finally grown out of my baby fat and into my looks, as we all started to really notice the opposite sex. It was awkward and definitely not planned but one night it just sort of happened and well we went from friends to each other's firsts, and that was that. James who I was best mate's with started acting weird around me, and with James meant Brayden was acting weird too, even if he had no idea what happened, they were like a unit.

Brayden Wood, was James's other best mate, and well a good one of mine too. You could usually find the other guys of their year following them around as well, so I was more often than not surrounded by guys.

Anyway, I don't blame them for acting weird because I was acting weird too, we were both too embarrassed to talk about it and we didn't want to screw anything up so we just started hanging out less. So while I never centered my life around him, I decided it was time to branch out. I had a pretty close friend in Ravenclaw, Brynn, who I liked to study with sometimes so I decided I would hangout with her outside of the library, and that is how I started hanging around with Matt.

Matt Hilton, Ravenclaw quidditch captain, prefect, James' life long rival, and my current boyfriend. Yes, Matt is my boyfriend, not James.

Brynn and Matt are twins, and while I always knew who he was, James did like to complain about him a lot and he was Brynn's twin after all, we had never got to talking. However now that I was hanging out with Brynn more, I saw him a lot. So we started talking more, which led to hanging out more, which led to a hogsmade date, our first kiss, and then we were dating. A little cliché, but it worked for me.

Matt is a great boyfriend, don't get me wrong here I really do have strong feelings for him, it's just that now I'm torn between him and James. Not in the way you are thinking, like I said before I don't fancy James, even if he is gorgeous.

The problem is that even how awkward it was that we had sex and didn't talk about it, we couldn't stay away from each other for long so James and I took up our friendship again soon.

So now there is a tension there that hasn't ever really gone away, and probably never will, and my deepest darkest secret is one of the main causes of this.

I don't know why they dislike each other so much really, it is just one of those things where they don't get along. I try to explain to them that I do still think of James as a best mate so he is super important to me, and Matt is my boyfriend so I love him, but they both complain to me about the other which is rather annoying, because of course they both expect me to agree with them. I have taken to walking away if either of them ever brings up the other. It has gotten a little better over the years, but I suppose they are just never going to get along.

I'm Aridella Haynes, although I only go by Della, no one at all is allowed to call me Aridella, I mean honestly what were my parents thinking? I'm in Gryffindor and it's one week into my 7th year of school. I'm about 5 foot 6 with medium length auburn curls. My eye color is of question to many, some say dark blue some say grey but I usually consider them blue, because saying they are grey is weird. I would say I was fairly smart and I'm planning on working as a researcher for a potion distributor's company next year, I know interesting choice right? But I love potions and I love to travel so I figured that was the best way to go about it.

I was just getting out of the shower when I noticed most my dorm mates were already down at breakfast. Makes sense I usually am the last person up, I love sleep, really I do. My dorm mates who were more commonly than not the bane of my existence consisted of four very annoying girls. It's not that we hate each other, or at least I don't hate them, we just don't really get along so I tend to either hang out with the James and Brayden or Matt, Brynn, and their friends.

Like I said before mostly guys. I mean Brynn is one exception to the rule, and there are two other girls who I can stand as well Rose, and Lily, but well those are James' relatives so it's not really that impressive of me. It's not that I care that much about having girl friends though because I have James and Matt, and they are enough. Also girls can just be so annoying, especially considering most girls in this school hate me because I am best mate's with James, and they all think I am secretly dating him.

So I rushed getting ready and ran out the room. I walk into the great hall and over to the Ravenclaw table to see my spot open next to Matt and a plate with my favorite breakfast a poppyseed muffin and pumpkin juice waiting for me. I did mention he was wonderful right?

"Morning love," he says as I sit down and rap my arms around him. I kiss him on the cheek and thank him for setting up my plate. "Your hair smells as amazing as always, mind if I dry it for you though,"

"Oh Bugger, I knew I forgot something," I say as he pulls out his wand and dries it.

"You are too adorable," he says laughing.

Now you may think that we are all gross and fluffy, but I promise we are not one of those couples. I guess I should describe Matt too, he has long dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. Which adds up to pretty dang hot. He is pretty tall and while not skinny he isn't really buff either, personally he is just right for me. He is smart and a hard worker too, which is nice because he is the best study partner ever especially because the breaks are nice too. And well he is just perfect.

Him being smart is also nice because I have a lot of my classes with him, and he is a much better student then the Gryffindor's so he doesn't distract me during lessons like some people do. The classes I have without him are not to fun though because all of the classes without him in them have James in them and he however does distract me, often. Okay so I guess they aren't really terrible, and can be fun sometimes, but I do like to learn so it can get annoying.

The thing about James Potter that really pisses me off is he is pretty much good at everything and the only thing he ever works hard in is Quidditch (which I'm sure even if he didn't he would still be amazing). So since he doesn't have to work hard in his classes and still get good marks (not amazing, but good enough) he gets really bored and when James is bored he takes to bugging people, usually me. He even bothers me a little in the classes we share with Matt although that is usually less because we don't sit next to each other in those classes.

Today he had taken to levitating bits of paper and shooting them into my hair seeing which would stick and which would bounce off.

I don't think he could be more immature.

I tried to ignore him all class but it was becoming increasingly infuriating so I decided to play back, and I cast a shield around my body so all the bits of paper would bounce off. It wasn't too hard to keep up the shield during class, defense was my second favorite subject after all, and it was good practice on my stamina. James who seems to never get frustrated or bothered by anything I do,(which always makes me more frustrated and bothered) simply started throwing bigger things at me to try to break my shield.

I finally turned around and glared at him, which I knew was what he wanted, and all he could give me was his classic lop-sided grin. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off then turned back around. He stopped after that and turned on to bothering someone else. It was always easy to stop anything he was doing as long as I acknowledged that he was bugging me he would stop, but I hated to acknowledge it because then he was winning and he already wins enough.

After class he came up and swung his arm around my shoulder, and grabbed something out of my hair.

"See now Dell, you missed one of my paper bullets in your hair. There were 34 in all that made it in there did you count how many you pulled out?"

"No I did not count, you prat, I was busy trying to learn, you know what were at this school for,"

"Oh is that why we're here, I thought I was here because people wanted to say that they knew James Potter, the son of the chosen one, oh and so girls could shag me,"

"I'm sure your parents sent you to school so girls could shag you," I said sarcastically.

"They are wonderful aren't those two. Personally I would say my dad's greatest achievement isn't offing Voldemort but rather gifting me to the world of women,"

"And I say I would rather have Voldemort still be around than you," I said making James laugh.

"Ah I know you don't mean that Delly Belly, you luuuuurve me," he said as we turned the corner to the entrance hall and saw Matt waiting for me with his arms crossed.

"Potter," he said greeting James and looking at his arm around me.

"Hilton," was James' reply as he didn't move at all. These boys were way to stubborn for their own good.

"James if you would please take your arm off of me that would be great," I said turning to him.

"Sure, you say that now that your boyfriend is around," he said grumbling under his breath but took his arm off of me anyway.

"As much fun as this is, want to go to the library Della?" Matt asked me after we stood awkwardly in silence for a minute, I nodded.

"See you later James," I said and he nodded and waved as he walked away.

"God, that prat," Matt said as James left, and I just turned to him and gave him a look that said don't-even-go-there. He sighed before saying, "I know you hate it but I just can't stand him."

"And this is where that conversation ends," I said going up to him and giving him a hug. "How was runes,"

"Not bad we were still just reviewing a bit from last year. I missed you though," he said kissing me lightly.

"Missed you too,"

"What is this?" He asked as he pulled a small piece of paper out of my hair.

"Ah I am going to kill James! He was throwing little pieces of paper in my hair all through class,"

"Glad you finally came to your senses on that one, you know if you need some help killing him I would be more than happy too," he said with a smirk that looked very similar to another boy I know. I just hit him playfully on the arm as we walked to the library to study before dinner.

Matt had quidditch try outs that night so I was domed to hangout in the Gryffindor common room, which normally wasn't too bad except for the fact that at the beginning of the year all the girls seem to go more mad over James then usual, and they were starting to get on my nerves.

"James could you please tell your fan club to give you or us some peace for a moment," I said indicating me and the other 7th year guys after there was a particularly loud giggle.

"Alright, sorry ladies but playtime is over as the queen commands," which made them all giggle more and me glare. James whispered into some blond 6th years ear and I watched her blush and nod her head. Well we all knew who James was doing tonight.

To be honest I feel kind of bad for unleashing James on the female population of Hogwarts. I mean really if it weren't for me James could be a good guy when it came to girls. Okay that is probably a lie James would most likely be a player if he had sex with me or not. Plus I don't see the girls complaining about him really, sure there are an occasional, "I thought you really cared about me," but nothing to big. But I just feel bad for all of them having to deal with him in the sense that they are all getting used by him.

"How do you guys stand being around him all the time?" I asked the 7th year boys.

Other than Brayden, there was Miles Stuart who was the classic American "surfer" guy, with long wavy blond hair and brown eyes, who was very go with the flow, and Liam Connor the smart one of the group and while he used to be a little tubby he grew out of it and was now rather charming with long curly dark hair and dark eyes. The boys just laughed it off and said they didn't mind much as it meant the girls were hanging out around them too.

After about twenty minutes of doing homework James let out a huge sigh.

"I'm boooooooooored," he said "Will you entertain me Delly?" I had just finished my homework for the night and it was a Friday so I felt like I would oblige him.

"What do you have in mind?" And I saw his eyes light up.

"See I knew the Ravendork couldn't turn you into a complete bore! HEY LILY COME HERE," he called across the common room to his sister. I honestly loved Lily she was probably the spunkiest person I had ever met and she had to go through her childhood living with James which would have driven most people crazy.

"What was that drinking game your muggle born friend taught you?" He asked a very annoyed looking Lily.

"Oh you mean I've never?"

"Yeah that's the one, how does it go again?"

"Well you take turns saying things that you have never done and everyone who has done it has to take a drink. Are you planning on playing?"

"Absobloodylutely, I would invite you but your too innocent to know what I have done,"

"Don't make me hurl James," she said rolling her eyes and walking away.

"My sister is so lovely, so how about it you all down?"

"We are not doing this just me and you guys, can we please invite another girl?"

"Yeah sure I'm bringing one but you can invite one too, and we will all meet in our room in twenty minutes."

I didn't know who I was going to bring with me and then I saw Rose Weasley walk in the portrait looking thoroughly upset. Rose and I had always gotten along well too, she was like me in her year, didn't really get along with the girls that well and she mostly just hung out with Albus, James' younger brother, and the Scamander twins. While many thought that she was a bookworm teachers pet I knew for a fact that she could have a good time, I had seen her at the annual Weasley Christmas party.

"Hey Rose, rough day?"

"Oh hey Della, you haven't the foggiest."

"I know this might not sound like the best of fun but James the guys and I were about to go play a drinking game and you look like you could use it, you in?"

"Honestly I would like nothing better," she said with a smile.

"Great I'm just going to change, meet you back here in ten?" She nodded as I went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. I finally decided on one of Matt's old quidditch hoodie and pair of jeans. I went to the common room and got Rose then we went up the boys stairs to the 7th years room.

"Hey Dell, Rose just waiting on you guys, come on in," said Miles who was leaning against the wall.

"Welcome to the love shack," Brayden said wrapping his arms around both Rose and I.

"Goodness Della you brought Rosie! What a swell idea, she is in the same year as Spencer here," James said indicating the blond he was whispering too earlier.

"Let's get this party started," said Liam walking in with a box full of an assortment of bottles. We all grabbed some and sat down.

"So do you all know the rules?" James asked as we were all settled and we all nodded that we did. "Okay me first, I've never worn a skirt," he said to which all the girls drank and so did Liam.

"Don't ask, please don't ask," he said shaking his head to which we all laughed. "My turn, I've never been related to someone famous," Liam continued as James, Rose and Brayden drank.

"I've never gotten paid for any sexual act," Brayden said looking at James.

"Touche," he said lifting his glass.

"I've never cheated on someone," I said and James and Spencer drank.

We played for a few more rounds and we all started getting a little tipsy.

"It's really hot in here," I said as my cheeks flushed.

"It's probably just that ugly sweatshirt your wearing," James grumbled.

"Oh I forgot I was wearing this," I said taking it off, I was only wearing a tank top underneath but I didn't really care about impressing anyone here. James' eyes just about popped out of his head and Spencer started to glare at me.

"I've never been jealous of Della because the boy I'm obsessed with likes her more than me," Rose said and Spencer drank.

"I've never been a book loving teachers pet," Spencer said sneering at Rose.

"Fine Bitch," she said taking a drink, "I've never sucked off half of the 6th and 7th year males."

Spencer drank, "I've never been a prude who hasn't ever even kissed anyone," she said trying to embarrass Rose, but she didn't drink.

"Well neither have I," Rose said with a smirk.

"Your liar, who have you kissed?" Spencer said shocked.

"That is none of your business," she replied.

"Ha I knew you were lying! There is no way any boy would want to kiss you, the only friends you have your related to." Both James and I stood up at this point.

"You can get the bloody hell out of here you dirty slag," I said.

"Seriously you will not talk to my cousin like that,the only person who is allowed to tease Rose is me. And don't think you can ever talk to me again," James said, and if there was one thing honorable about James it was that he always stood up for his family and friends. Spencer just huffed and walked out of the room.

"Thanks you guys," Rose said.

"Seriously though Rose who are you kissing," James said. Rose turned bright red.

"Well you promise not to tell anyone James, I mean not even Albus?" She asked

"Not even Albus? You tell Albus everything, but I promise I won't tell," he said seriously.

"It was Lorcan," she said quietly.

"Oh my gosh really Rose?" I said excited that what everyone else saw finally happened.

"Yeah but he hasn't talked to me since he kissed me so I don't know what to do," she said her face turning sad.

"I'm sure he is just nervous about how your relatives will react, I would never go after a Weasley or Potter, there are way to many protective brothers and cousins in the group," Brayden said.

"Yeah plus Albus is just downright scary when he is pissed," I said.

"That's why I haven't told him, plus all he cares about lately is his new friend," Rose said a little viciously.

"His new friend?" James asked curiously.

"Oh shit, I'm shutting up now," Rose said as she walking away and up to the other guys who moved to the other side of the room.

"I should probably go talk to her," I said.

"Just do it tomorrow when you are both sober," James said.

"She looks really upset though," I said looking over at her.

"Rose is a tough girl she will be fine," James said as he stared at my face, we stood there for a moment him just staring at me and me just trying to look anywhere but his eyes, I didn't know what to do with how awkward it was feeling at this moment but then James broke the silence, "Your so gorgeous Della," he whispered, for a second my breath caught in my throat and I felt my heart jump but then I shook my head and realized who I was talking too.

"James come off it, I'm sorry your shag for the night was a bitch but I'm not going to replace her," I said smiling to let him know I was just kidding.

"I know, I would never think of you like that! I just don't think I have ever told you that," he said his smiling as well, although it wasn't as big as usual.

"Hey you lot lets continue this game there is something I want to know!" Miles said from across the room. James and I walked over and I sat on the nearest bed I think it was Brayden's.

"I've never had sex with James Potter," Miles said. I should have know this was coming. The question was obviously directed at me because I was the only girl there besides Rose who was James' cousin. I thought all the boys knew about it but obviously James hadn't told them the details. James hit Miles on the back of the head, and then I flipped him off as I took a drink.

"Della," Rose whispered.

"I knew it! Told you Liam, now pay up!" Miles said as Liam grumbled something under his breath and got money out of his pocket.

"You bet on this you ass," I said hitting Miles and Liam.

"Seriously guys, you ever think there was a reason I never talked to you about that one," James said the anger clear on his face.

"Sorry mate," they said.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Della," he said hands on his hips, looking like a pissed off mother, and they did.

"It's really not that big of a deal James, I mean the guys knew something happened apparently and Rose here isn't about to go blabbing so we can still pretend it never happened." I said and a weird expression crossed James' face.

"Right it didn't happen," James said.

"Okay I have one, I've never been in love." Thank Merlin for Brayden and changing the topic. Me, Rose and James took a drink.

"James you have been in love? With who?" I asked.

"Myself!" He said making us all laugh hysterically.

"Your nutters James," Liam said shaking his head, "Completely nutters,"

* * *

review pleassse, as it would help me get over this funk i am having with this story!


	2. When a Man Can't Back Down

A/n: I have been having some serious trouble with this story lately and I am sorry for that, but I just got sucked into my story about Lily, which I don't want to post until I get this one finished and it's just a big mess. Anyways this chapter is cute, I love both Matt and James, but especially James. I wanted to write this story or some of it from James' POV but then you don't get all the surprise that is going to happen, although it's probably not much of a surprise as I have said before. I might do some later chapters in him though, because I just love him.

Anyways here is chapter three, and I'm sorry I'm bad at insults, especially British one's but just bare with it. And this story will get better I promise.

Reviews might give me some more motivation... HINT HINT.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**

* * *

**

"YOU BOTH NEED TO BOTTLE UP RIGHT NOW. MATT STOP BEING SUCH A SMARTASS AND RIDICULING MY HOUSE, I DON'T CARE IF YOU SAID I HAD A BRAIN THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN INSULT GRYFFINDORS. JAMES YOU NEED TO LEARN WHEN TO STOP YAPPING AWAY BECAUSE IF YOU EVER INSINUATE I AM A WHORE AGAIN I SWARE TO MERLIN YOU WILL REGRET IT. BOTH OF YOU DON'T EVER BLOODY IGNORE ME AGAIN BECAUSE WHEN I SAY DON'T DO SOMETHING DON'T FUCKING DO IT. I KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT BECAUSE FOR SOME STUPID REASON I ENJOY SPENDING TIME WITH YOU TWO AND I KNOW WHEN SOMETHING IS GOING TO BE A DISASTER WITH YOU DIMWITS," I said as most people look stunned around me but I wasn't finished, oh no I wasn't, even though I did calm the next part down a bit.

"Now both of you grow up and stop being such bloody sods. I don't care if you have some stupid rivalry over Quidditch, that has nothing to do with me. I am sick and tired of getting brought in between you two bitches pissing with each other, and until you two are done with these stupid two year old girl fights I am done with the both of you. Now either resolve this now or James walk off the field and let Matt practice. Figure it out and come apologize to me later, If your lucky i might forgive your thick arses" and with that I was finished.

I walked off of the field, leaving a lot of confused people behind me and up to the library still steaming but I decided that with having to be silent there no one would bother me much.

I didn't have any homework so I just walked between the book shelves trying to browse and find something I was interested in. I was in the potions section when I took a book off a shelf and what I saw on the other side made me smile. It was Rose and Lorcan sitting at a table together but instead of looking at their books they were gazing into each others eyes, holding hands on top of the table. I was glad to see them because they made my bad mood disappear much faster than it would have had I just been sitting down. I smirked and walked over too the two.

"Well is this appropriate for the library?" I said making them jump and pull away from each other, blushes spreading across both of their faces. I let out a little chuckle.

"Calm down you two, it's just me," I said.

"Gosh Della, you scared me," Rose said.

"So I see my advice has helped you two," I said with a smirk.

"Nah, you had nothing to do with it," Lorcan said winking and making me laugh again. They were my new favorite people as of this moment. Thank goodness not everyone in this castle was a git like my boyfriend and best friend.

"Well I will leave you two love birds alone, but I expect you both to stay on top of your studies!"

"Okay Mom," Rose called after me which normally would have gotten a shh from that old hag Pince, but Pince was in love with Rose so she could do whatever she wanted. Seriously one time I heard Rose have a go at some prat in the library and she didn't get in trouble at all, the prat on the other hand had a weeks worth of detentions with Filch.

I browsed the potions section of the library and found one I could pick up to read for a bit then found an empty table in the corner and sat down.

The book was called 100 tips to making your potions better, and it was filled with little bits of information such as letting the growth potion simmer for a few minutes before adding each ingredient, or turning a potion counterclockwise after every 20 clockwise turns when the potion included newt powder.

It was definitely something I could use, not only in helping my potions grade but also with my chosen career path. So after about two hours of reading I checked out the book and then went to the common room.

I decided not to sit around and possibly run into James, I didn't want to have to deal with that right now considering I would most likely just blow up at him again, no matter how much Rose, Lorcan, and reading cheered me up I was still in a nasty mood, so I just went up to my dorm.

"So then James told me that I was the best shag he ever had and so I continued to let his hands wander," Ellie was saying as I walked into the room and almost threw up.

"Yeah because that's a great complement, I would much rather a guy tell me he liked how I spread my legs then tell me I was beautiful," I said sarcastically as I started pulling of my sweater. I really wasn't that modest of girl when it came to my dorm mates seeing me, because I mean we were all girls and we all had the same parts didn't we?

"I know isn't it? It is much more original, and shagging actually requires skill so he really was complimenting something I did and not just how I looked!" She said, I did mention she was daft right?

I rolled my eyes and continued to take of my clothes, slipping into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I laid on my bed and grabbed my rubber bouncy ball which I kept by my bed throwing it up and down trying to ignore my mindless roommates chatter about which boys they wanted to shag, and which ones were cute enough to even consider. It normally didn't bother me that much but since I was still ticked it made me want to Avada someone, mainly one of the stupid bint's in my room. The conversation really kept coming back to either James, Brayden, Miles, or Liam, and really kind of grossed me out. I mean these were my mates they were talking about like they were pieces of meat.

When I thought about meat was when my stomach made a loud growl.

"Ew, please tell me that was not your stomach?" Payton said looking up from her nails.

"I didn't eat dinner so piss off," I said as I got up to go get some food from the kitchens.

"What's got her knickers in a bunch," Payton said to Geaun, making her giggle and I just ignored them as I left the room.

I didn't realize till I was down in the common room and I saw the 2nd year boy gape at me that I forgot to put on something over my incredibly short shorts, and small tank.

"Shit," I said under my breath. I quickly ran out of the common room and down to the kitchens taking as many back ways as I could. I had to thank James for not only showing me where the kitchen was but also most of the secret passageways around school. How he had found them I had no idea but I definitely wasn't complaining now.

When I got to the kitchens I asked the house elves to make me a nice turkey sammy, which they were more than happy to oblige. After they were done making It and the usual chatter the house elves brought when you visited I rapped up my sandwich grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and headed out. I started eating my apple right away as my stomach was really not happy with the lack of food in it right now.

On my way back I didn't even think that their could be someone else using the back corridors though and ran into James and Liam who were on their way to do something mischievous no doubt. I stood with hands on hips forgetting about my attire again.

"Della?" Liam said as James just stood their gapping like a fish.

"Oh bloody hell, it's not like you have never seen a pair of legs before Potter, so stop your staring," I said, he didn't stop however and I just huffed.

"Well, looking good their Haynes," Liam said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Thanks Liam, but Potter I'm still pissed at you, so you better start your groveling soon," I said as I walked away.

I made it back up to my room and finished my meal which I got a few glares from the girls for eating, Geaun even tried to complain that It was going to make the room smell.

"I don't know how aren't more fat then you already are when you eat like that," Payton said.

"Eat like what? A turkey sandwich and an apple, oh yeah that is real unhealthy," I said. I really wasn't normally so sarcastic but when I was in a bad mood I just couldn't help it from coming out that way.

"It is past 8 P.M.! Your not supposed to eat past 8 P.M. because that is when your metabolism slows down," she replied almost going into hysterics. I think my roommates were the reason I didn't give girls at this school a chance really, I mean come on, who freaks out about eating after 8 P.M.

"Your crazy you know that? Why should I care, it's not like I want to be stick skinny, my body is fine just the way it is," I said.

"Any girl could do with loosing a few pounds," she said eyeing me up and down and shaking her head, and here I will repeat, they were absobloodylutely nutters.

"Right because James staring at me gob smacked in the corridor just now means I need to loose weight," The reason I used James in my argument was because I knew the girls were obsessed with him, he was probably only staring because I never dressed like that and I was in the back passageways alone at night, but who cares what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"No way!," Ellie said.

"James would never look at you like that, he was probably shocked by how hideous the sight in front of him was that he couldn't speak," Payton said.

"Yeah I mean look at you, there is no way any guy would touch you with a fifty foot pole, especially James," Geaun continued.

"Right, and that is why I have a boyfriend and all," I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever we all know you are just paying him so that you can make James jealous and want to shag you, but it's not exactly going your way,"

"Why would I ever want to make James jealous, he's my mate I don't want to shag him," I said disgusted. But I mean really my roommates needed to get a life, they ridiculed me all the time but it was always the same thing over and over again, it bothered me at first but now it was just getting old.

"There is no way any girl in this world would not want to shag James Potter," Nora said.

"Nutters, the lot of you, James is nothing special, in fact he is pretty damn annoying," I said.

"How could you possibly say that?" Geaun asked shocked and she looked as if I had just said that Voldy and Dumbledore were gay together or something like that.

"Cause I know the bastard, but hey I'm going to bed now, so if you wouldn't mind keeping quiet that would be great," I said laying down and pulling my curtains closed around me. I had had enough idiocy for one night, and was sincerely hoping that they wouldn't rot my brain from being around/ having to live with them.

They didn't keep quiet so I ended up having to put a silencing charm around my bed so that I couldn't hear the chatter. Really why was I so blessed with such swell roommates. It took me forever to fall asleep still but it didn't really matter all that much because time goes by slower when your awake and well I wasn't really looking forward to tomorrow.

The next morning when I woke up I pulled open my curtains and a dozen white roses next to my bed. I smiled and looked to my bed side table and found a card sitting there with a single red rose that was addressed to 'the most amazing girl in the entire world'.

_Della,_

_I'm sorry you have to deal with such an insufferable prat for a boyfriend. I know that I was out of line yesterday and I will do absolutely anything to make it up to you, even if that means apologizing to Potter. I hope you slept well my beauty and if it isn't too much to ask that you would grace me with your presence at breakfast this morning._

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Matthew_

See, he is utterly amazing. I showered and got ready for the day, grabbing one of the gorgeous white roses and cutting off the stem before placing it in my robe pocket. I walked out of the common room with a smile on my face and down to the great hall. I saw Matt waiting outside holding a small box in his hand. I walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Before you say anything I wanted to give you these as well, considering you deserve it," he said handing me the box.

I opened it to find my favorite, chocolate frogs.

"You are a whole lot of perfect, you know that?" I said as I hugged him.

"Am not, but thank you anyways. I guess this means I'm forgiven," he said.

"Oh I don't know I still might make you apologize to James," I said.

"If you want me to," he said seriously.

"I'm kidding Matt, you don't have to do that," I said.

"Well good because I really didn't want to," he said with a big smile.

We went into breakfast and I had an uneventful rest of the day. It was actually quiet boring, and I hate to admit this but it was boring because James was no where to be found. He wasn't in any of the classes we had together, he wasn't in the great hall at meal times, he wasn't on the grounds during our free period, and he wasn't anywhere in the halls.

It was hard for me to think that I actually missed James bugging me all day, but I did. Apparently I had grown accustomed to him and his annoying personality. I mean sure James was my friend and I knew that I would miss him if he disappeared forever but missing him when he hadn't even been gone for a whole day yet was a huge surprise to me.

Plus I never thought I would miss his crazy antics in class, I mean honestly getting 'paper bullets' shot into your hair wasn't the most fun thing I could think of, but I guess they did make class much more interesting. I was so bored, I even started to snooze off in Potions (although that could have been from my lack of sleep last night).

I was getting a little worried because where could he possibly be and this really wasn't like James at all. By the time dinner rolled around I was a mess. I was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Brayden, Liam, and Miles when I decided to ask them if they knew anything about it.

"Any of you know where James has run off too?" I asked them.

"No idea really, I was with him last night you know, and then this morning he wasn't in his bed," Liam said.

"How about you Brayden?" I asked.

"Haven't seen him at all today, it's pretty strange though because James usually tells us everything," he said looking thoroughly perplexed. That was true too, I am pretty sure the only thing he never told them was about him and me and they found out about that anyways.

"Miles?" I asked.

"Nah man, I don't got a clue either, probably chasing after and spitting game with some chick," he said in typical American fashion.

"Weird," I said as I continued with my dinner, trying not to think about it.

So as we were eating and wondering where he was our questions were soon answered as everyone in the hall stopped their conversations and started to look around as music started playing throughout the great hall.

"What in the world?" I said, and then I saw James being lowered from the ceiling on a rope and heard him mutter the sonorus spell.

And then, James Potter, sang lyrics from some muggle band as he was being lowered to the ground. Yes you heard that right he sang. The whole hall gasped, including me of course.

He continued his song as he reached the ground and started walking towards the Gryffindor table. He actually had a pretty good voice, I mean really he could probably make a career out of it if he wanted too, but of course knowing him the only career he ever thought of was professional Quidditch. I tried to listen to the lyrics of the song but was a little distracted by the fact that he was really singing in front of everyone.

The singing just kept going but I was almost too shocked to hear what he was saying. I knew the lyrics had to do with something about apologizing but that was basically all I really got from it. I was only catching a little bit here and there about him doing stupid things or something like that.

James was walking right towards me. I didn't know why none of the professors had stopped him yet, but there he was making his way towards me, and I could feel my cheeks growing warm. I was very thankful that my darker complexion didn't allow for much blushing.

"_I never meant to cause you trouble,_

_And I never meant to do you wrong,_

_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,_

_O no, I never meant to do you harm."_

I caught those lyrics at least, and well the words were kind of sweet though, and he did put a lot of thought into this I'm sure. Considering this was probably what was taking him all day to plan. I couldn't decide whether I was happy that he was apologizing to me in this way or if I was upset because he was embarrassing me so much.

He was almost to me know, and I am pretty sure everyone could tell he was singing to me seeing as he kept his eyes glued on me the whole way. Some people might have considered it sweet that he was singing an apology to me but I was actually pretty embarrassed.

He had finally made it to me and he pulled me up out of my seat and got on a knee holding my hand and singing to me. My face was now entirely red I could tell and I saw some girls swooning out of my peripheral vision. This was going to make James even more popular with the ladies, which I didn't think was possible.

He repeated the lyrics from earlier the ones I had actually caught, looking directly into my eyes. I was completely mesmerized, no one had ever sang to be before, or gone this far to get me to forgive them. James really was a great guy. He was giving me goosebumps.

He held out his last note and then bent down and kissed my hand. And with that he was finished, and a round of applause and cat calls exploded across the hall. I myself was standing there stunned. There was now way that James Potter just sang a song to me in front of the entire school. I pinched myself to make sure it was real and I felt the pain so it obviously was.

No one else in the school would have the balls to do what he just did, I mean seriously he just sang a muggle song in front of everyone, and it was a song of apology. But of course being James he didn't get flustered or embarrassed by doing it.

He took off the sonorus charm and looked me in the eyes.

"Please forgive me for letting my mouth get ahead of me. I will most likely do it again but I can't help being an idiot sometimes," he said with his very cute lop-sided grin.

I couldn't help it, he just looked so cute sitting there waiting for me to forgive him, so I finally looked at him and said, "Apology Accepted,"

* * *

A/n: Ah he is so cute isn't he? Well anyways there was chapter 3, kind of a filler, with not too much important stuff going on but it is taking me a while to get into the good stuff, I mean come on guys I have got to get my characters set in your mind. Also sorry it's short, they will get longer i promise.

Oh and the song lyrics are from Trouble by Coldplay, I don't own that either.


	3. My Stupid Mouth

A/n: I have been having some serious trouble with this story lately and I am sorry for that, but I just got sucked into my story about Lily, which I don't want to post until I get this one finished and it's just a big mess. Anyways this chapter is cute, I love both Matt and James, but especially James. I wanted to write this story or some of it from James' POV but then you don't get all the surprise that is going to happen, although it's probably not much of a surprise as I have said before. I might do some later chapters in him though, because I just love him.

Anyways here is chapter three, and I'm sorry I'm bad at insults, especially British one's but just bare with it. And this story will get better I promise.

Reviews might give me some more motivation... HINT HINT.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter three: Apology Accepted**

"YOU BOTH NEED TO BOTTLE UP RIGHT NOW. MATT STOP BEING SUCH A SMARTASS AND RIDICULING MY HOUSE, I DON'T CARE IF YOU SAID I HAD A BRAIN THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN INSULT GRYFFINDORS. JAMES YOU NEED TO LEARN WHEN TO STOP YAPPING AWAY BECAUSE IF YOU EVER INSINUATE I AM A WHORE AGAIN I SWARE TO MERLIN YOU WILL REGRET IT. BOTH OF YOU DON'T EVER BLOODY IGNORE ME AGAIN BECAUSE WHEN I SAY DON'T DO SOMETHING DON'T FUCKING DO IT. I KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT BECAUSE FOR SOME STUPID REASON I ENJOY SPENDING TIME WITH YOU TWO AND I KNOW WHEN SOMETHING IS GOING TO BE A DISASTER WITH YOU DIMWITS," I said as most people look stunned around me but I wasn't finished, oh no I wasn't, even though I did calm the next part down a bit.

"Now both of you grow up and stop being such bloody tods. I don't care if you have some stupid rivalry over Quidditch, that has nothing to do with me. I am sick and tired of getting brought in between you two bitches pissing with each other, and until you two are done with these stupid two year old girl fights I am done with the both of you. Now either resolve this now or James walk off the field and let Matt practice. Figure it out and come apologize to me later, If your lucky i might forgive your thick arses" and with that I was finished.

I walked off of the field, leaving a lot of confused people behind me and up to the library still steaming but I decided that with having to be silent there no one would bother me much.

I didn't have any homework so I just walked between the book shelves trying to browse and find something I was interested in. I was in the potions section when I took a book off a shelf and what I saw on the other side made me smile. It was Rose and Lorcan sitting at a table together but instead of looking at their books they were gazing into each others eyes, holding hands on top of the table. I was glad to see them because they made my bad mood disappear much faster than it would have had I just been sitting down. I smirked and walked over too the two.

"Well is this appropriate for the library?" I said making them jump and pull away from each other, blushes spreading across both of their faces. I let out a little chuckle.

"Calm down you two, it's just me," I said.

"Gosh Della, you scared me," Rose said.

"So I see my advice has helped you two," I said with a smirk.

"Nah, you had nothing to do with it," Lorcan said winking and making me laugh again. They were my new favorite people as of this moment. Thank goodness not everyone in this castle was a git like my boyfriend and best friend.

"Well I will leave you two love birds alone, but I expect you both to stay on top of your studies!"

"Okay Mom," Rose called after me which normally would have gotten a shh from that old hag Pince, but Pince was in love with Rose so she could do whatever she wanted. Seriously one time I heard Rose have a go at some prat in the library and she didn't get in trouble at all, the prat on the other hand had a weeks worth of detentions with Filch.

I browsed the potions section of the library and found one I could pick up to read for a bit then found an empty table in the corner and sat down.

The book was called 100 tips to making your potions better, and it was filled with little bits of information such as letting the growth potion simmer for a few minutes before adding each ingredient, or turning a potion counterclockwise after every 20 clockwise turns when the potion included newt powder.

It was definitely something I could use, not only in helping my potions grade but also with my chosen career path. So after about two hours of reading I checked out the book and then went to the common room.

I decided not to sit around and possibly run into James, I didn't want to have to deal with that right now considering I would most likely just blow up at him again, no matter how much Rose, Lorcan, and reading cheered me up I was still in a nasty mood, so I just went up to my dorm.

"So then James told me that I was the best shag he ever had and so I continued to let his hands wander," Ellie was saying as I walked into the room and almost threw up.

"Yeah because that's a great complement, I would much rather a guy tell me he liked how I spread my legs then tell me I was beautiful," I said sarcastically as I started pulling of my sweater. I really wasn't that modest of girl when it came to my dorm mates seeing me, because I mean we were all girls and we all had the same parts didn't we?

"I know isn't it? It is much more original, and shagging actually requires skill so he really was complimenting something I did and not just how I looked!" She said, I did mention she was daft right?

I rolled my eyes and continued to take of my clothes, slipping into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I laid on my bed and grabbed my rubber bouncy ball which I kept by my bed throwing it up and down trying to ignore my mindless roommates chatter about which boys they wanted to shag, and which ones were cute enough to even consider. It normally didn't bother me that much but since I was still ticked it made me want to Avada someone, mainly one of the stupid bint's in my room. The conversation really kept coming back to either James, Brayden, Miles, or Liam, and really kind of grossed me out. I mean these were my mates they were talking about like they were pieces of meat.

When I thought about meat was when my stomach made a loud growl.

"Ew, please tell me that was not your stomach?" Payton said looking up from her nails.

"I didn't eat dinner so piss off," I said as I got up to go get some food from the kitchens.

"What's got her knickers in a bunch," Payton said to Geaun, making her giggle and I just ignored them as I left the room.

I didn't realize till I was down in the common room and I saw the 2nd year boy gape at me that I forgot to put on something over my incredibly short shorts, and small tank.

"Shit," I said under my breath. I quickly ran out of the common room and down to the kitchens taking as many back ways as I could. I had to thank James for not only showing me where the kitchen was but also most of the secret passageways around school. How he had found them I had no idea but I definitely wasn't complaining now.

When I got to the kitchens I asked the house elves to make me a nice turkey sammy, which they were more than happy to oblige. After they were done making It and the usual chatter the house elves brought when you visited I rapped up my sandwich grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and headed out. I started eating my apple right away as my stomach was really not happy with the lack of food in it right now.

On my way back I didn't even think that their could be someone else using the back corridors though and ran into James and Liam who were on their way to do something mischievous no doubt. I stood with hands on hips forgetting about my attire again.

"Della?" Liam said as James just stood their gapping like a fish.

"Oh bloody hell, it's not like you have never seen a pair of legs before Potter, so stop your staring," I said, he didn't stop however and I just huffed.

"Well, looking good their Haynes," Liam said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Thanks Liam, but Potter I'm still pissed at you, so you better start your groveling soon," I said as I walked away.

I made it back up to my room and finished my meal which I got a few glares from the girls for eating, Geaun even tried to complain that It was going to make the room smell.

"I don't know how aren't more fat then you already are when you eat like that," Payton said.

"Eat like what? A turkey sandwich and an apple, oh yeah that is real unhealthy," I said. I really wasn't normally so sarcastic but when I was in a bad mood I just couldn't help it from coming out that way.

"It is past 8 P.M.! Your not supposed to eat past 8 P.M. because that is when your metabolism slows down," she replied almost going into hysterics. I think my roommates were the reason I didn't give girls at this school a chance really, I mean come on, who freaks out about eating after 8 P.M.

"Your crazy you know that? Why should I care, it's not like I want to be stick skinny, my body is fine just the way it is," I said.

"Any girl could do with loosing a few pounds," she said eyeing me up and down and shaking here head, and here I will repeat, they were absobloodylutely nutters.

"Right because James staring at me gob smacked in the corridor just now means I need to loose weight," The reason I used James in my argument was because I knew the girls were obsessed with him, he was probably only staring because I never dressed like that and I was in the back passageways alone at night, but who cares what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"No way!," Ellie said.

"James would never look at you like that, he was probably shocked by how hideous the sight in front of him was that he couldn't speak," Payton said.

"Yeah I mean look at you, there is no way any guy would touch you with a fifty foot pole, especially James," Geaun continued.

"Right, and that is why I have a boyfriend and all," I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever we all know you are just paying him so that you can make James jealous and want to shag you, but it's not exactly going your way,"

"Why would I ever want to make James jealous, he's my mate I don't want to shag him," I said disgusted. But I mean really my roommates needed to get a life, they ridiculed me all the time but it was always the same thing over and over again, it bothered me at first but now it was just getting old.

"There is no way any girl in this world would not want to shag James Potter," Nora said.

"Nutters, the lot of you, James is nothing special, in fact he is pretty damn annoying," I said.

"How could you possibly say that?" Geaun asked shocked and she looked as if I had just said that Voldy and Dumbledore were gay together or something like that.

"Nutters, the lot of you, James is nothing special, in fact he is pretty damn annoying," I said.

"How could you possibly say that?" Geaun asked shocked and she looked as if I had just said that Voldy and Dumbledore were gay together or something like that.

"Cause I know the bastard, but hey I'm going to bed now, so if you wouldn't mind keeping quiet that would be great," I said laying down and pulling my curtains closed around me. I had had enough idiocy for one night, and was sincerely hoping that they wouldn't rot my brain from being around/ having to live with them.

They didn't keep quiet so I ended up having to put a silencing charm around my bed so that I couldn't hear the chatter. Really why was I so blessed with such swell roommates. It took me forever to fall asleep still but it didn't really matter all that much because time goes by slower when your awake and well I wasn't really looking forward to tomorrow.

The next morning when I woke up I pulled open my curtains and found my room covered in white roses. I smiled and looked to my bed side table and found a card sitting there with a single red rose that was addressed to 'the most amazing girl in the entire world'.

Della,

I'm sorry you have to deal with such an insufferable prat for a boyfriend. I know that I was out of line yesterday and I will do absolutely anything to make it up to you, even if that means apologizing to Potter. I hope you slept well my beauty and if it isn't too much to ask that you would grace me with your presence at breakfast this morning.

With all the love in my heart,

Matthew

See, he is utterly amazing. I showered and got ready for the day, grabbing one of the gorgeous white roses and cutting off the stem before placing it in my robe pocket. I walked out of the common room with a smile on my face and down to the great hall. I saw Matt waiting outside holding a small box in his hand. I walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Before you say anything I wanted to give you these as well, considering you deserve it," he said handing me the box.

I opened it to find my favorite, chocolate frogs.

"You are a whole lot of perfect, you know that?" I said as I hugged him.

"Am not, but thank you anyways. I guess this means I'm forgiven," he said.

"Oh I don't know I still might make you apologize to James," I said.

"If you want me to," he said seriously.

"I'm kidding Matt, you don't have to do that," I said.

"Well good because I really didn't want to," he said with a big smile.

We went into breakfast and I had an uneventful rest of the day. It was actually quiet boring, and I hate to admit this but it was boring because James was no where to be found. He wasn't in any of the classes we had together, he wasn't in the great hall at meal times, he wasn't on the grounds during our free period, and he wasn't anywhere in the halls.

It was hard for me to think that I actually missed James bugging me all day, but I did. Apparently I had grown accustomed to him and his annoying personality. I mean sure James was my friend and I knew that I would miss him if he disappeared forever but missing him when he hadn't even been gone for a whole day yet was a huge surprise to me.

Plus I never thought I would miss his crazy antics in class, I mean honestly getting 'paper bullets' shot into your hair wasn't the most fun thing I could think of, but I guess they did make class much more interesting. I was so bored, I even started to snooze off in Potions (although that could have been from my lack of sleep last night).

I was getting a little worried because where could he possibly be and this really wasn't like James at all. By the time dinner rolled around I was a mess. I was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Brayden, Liam, and Miles when I decided to ask them if they knew anything about it.

"Any of you know where James has run off too?" I asked them.

"No idea really, I was with him last night you know, and then this morning he wasn't in his bed," Liam said.

"How about you Brayden?" I asked.

"Haven't seen him at all today, it's pretty strange though because James usually tells us everything," he said looking thoroughly perplexed. That was true too, I am pretty sure the only thing he never told them was about him and me and they found out about that anyways.

"Miles?" I asked.

"Nah man, I don't got a clue either, probably chasing after and spitting game with some chick," he said in typical American fashion.

"Weird," I said as I continued with my dinner, trying not to think about it.

So as we were eating and wondering where he was our questions were soon answered as everyone in the hall stopped their conversations and started to look around as music started playing throughout the great hall.

"What in the world?" I said, and then I saw James being lowered from the ceiling on a rope and heard him mutter the sonorus spell.

And then, James Potter, sang lyrics from some muggle band as he was being lowered to the ground. Yes you heard that right he sang. The whole hall gasped, including me of course.

He continued his song as he reached the ground and started walking towards the Gryffindor table. He actually had a pretty good voice, I mean really he could probably make a career out of it if he wanted too, but of course knowing him the only career he ever thought of was professional Quidditch. I tried to listen to the lyrics of the song but was a little distracted by the fact that he was really singing in front of everyone.

The singing just kept going but I was almost too shocked to hear what he was saying. I knew the lyrics had to do with something about apologizing but that was basically all I really got from it. I was only catching a little bit here and there about him doing stupid things or something like that.

James was walking right towards me. I didn't know why none of the professors had stopped him yet, but there he was making his way towards me, and I could feel my cheeks growing warm. I was very thankful that my darker complexion didn't allow for much blushing.

"_I never meant to cause you trouble,_

_And I never meant to do you wrong,_

_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,_

_O no, I never meant to do you harm."_

I caught those lyrics at least, and well the words were kind of sweet though, and he did put a lot of thought into this I'm sure. Considering this was probably what was taking him all day to plan. I couldn't decide whether I was happy that he was apologizing to me in this way or if I was upset because he was embarrassing me so much.

He was almost to me know, and I am pretty sure everyone could tell he was singing to me seeing as he kept his eyes glued on me the whole way. Some people might have considered it sweet that he was singing an apology to me but I was actually pretty embarrassed.

He had finally made it to me and he pulled me up out of my seat and got on a knee holding my hand and singing to me. My face was now entirely red I could tell and I saw some girls swooning out of my peripheral vision. This was going to make James even more popular with the ladies, which I didn't think was possible.

He repeated the lyrics from earlier the ones I had actually caught, looking directly into my eyes. I was completely mesmerized, no one had ever sang to be before, or gone this far to get me to forgive them. James really was a great was giving me goosebumps.

He held out his last note and then bent down and kissed my hand. And with that he was finished, and a round of applause and cat calls exploded across the hall. I myself was standing there stunned. There was now way that James Potter just sang a song to me in front of the entire school. I pinched myself to make sure it was real and I felt the pain so it obviously was.

No one else in the school would have the balls to do what he just did, I mean seriously he just sang a muggle song in front of everyone, and it was a song of apology. But of course being James he didn't get flustered or embarrassed by doing it.

He took off the sonorus charm and looked me in the eyes.

"Please forgive me for letting my mouth get ahead of me. I will most likely do it again but I can't help being an idiot sometimes," he said with his very cute lop-sided grin.

I couldn't help it, he just looked so cute sitting there waiting for me to forgive him, so I finally looked at him and said, "Apology Accepted,"

* * *

A/n: Ah he is so cute isn't he? Well anyways there was chapter 3, kind of a filler, with not too much important stuff going on but it is taking me a while to get into the good stuff, I mean come on guys I have got to get my characters set in your mind. Also sorry it's short, they will get longer I promise.

Oh and the song lyrics are from Trouble by Coldplay, I don't own that either.


	4. Noise and Kisses

A/N: I love this chapter, because it has a lot of James and that is just lovely. He is so damn cute. You also get more Rose and Albus, and some Lily. Not a lot of Matt though =[, I really do still like the character as of now, later you probably won't like him much even though what he does helps the situation in the long run. Anyways that's enough of me blabbing so let's get to it.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it

* * *

I expected both James and Matt to apologize, but I never expected either would go to such measures. It made me realize how lucky I was to have both of them even if they are gits most of the time.

Seventh year work was hard though and I was spending most of my free time in the library or studying with Matt, which means I was partially neglecting James, but I couldn't help it, and it wasn't as if I was doing it on purpose. I could tell it was getting to him though, because he was a little more harsh than usual. Everyone was a little more harsh than usual though, I mean seriously all the 7th years were stressing out, which had me worried because seriously we were about a month into school and I couldn't imagine how stressed we would be when it came time for our Newts.

Two weekends from now was the first Quidditch game and it was the ever dreaded Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. Which meant that James was even more riled up, and he was scheduling a million practices so on the rare occasions I wasn't doing work he was at practice. Which is what was happening currently. I left the library early to come back and try and catch James and Bray before then headed off to practice but I guess I didn't leave early enough because they were definitely out on the pitch.

I sat with Rose and Lily in the common room because Liam and Miles were no where to be found, and every girl needed time with the girls every once in a while, even if it is just studying.

"So how is everything?" I asked Rose after we decided to take a break.

"Well, things with Lorcan are great, really great, he is amazing. Thanks for talking to him by the way. Things with Albus however are worse than ever. After he chased me out of the great hall we got in another row, that one was my fault I'll admit it, but I was just in a fowl mood. Then when he found about Lorcan, and that I didn't tell him, he was peeved so he went off on me, and now we are avoiding each other." She said.

"You two are almost as stubborn as James and Matt, although it's twenty times worse since you two were best mates before hand," I said as Rose sighed.

"I know, your completely right, but I can't help it. I mean you have met our fathers! Mom wrote to me a couple days ago and told me that they got in a similar fight in 4th year. Da was jealous because Uncle Harry was in the triwizard tournament, and so they got in a huge row. Took them forever to apologize because they were both too stubborn." She said and honestly the story made me giggle.

"You two really are your father's kids," I said shaking my head.

"Your right though, sometimes it's scary how much Al acts like dad, I have even called him dad a couple times, and I wasn't even trying to be funny," Lily said.

"I mean it's not like I'm really mad at Albus, to be honest I'm just jealous of Malfoy. I mean Al was always my best mate, and I haven't ever had to share him. But now he is Malfoy's best mate too and I just can't get over it. I already told you that I don't have a problem with Malfoy, it's just that we don't all fit together and I was scared that Al was going to pick him over me," she said and before she finished I saw Albus appear out of thin air behind her and almost peed my pants.

"Did you mean all that Rosie?" Al asked, he was the only person aloud to call her Rosie, and she gasped.

"I knew dad gave you that cloak," Lily grumbled beside me.

"Of course I did," she said. Al walked around the couch and sat down next to her bringing her into his arms. I walked away pulling Lily behind me, this was a private moment and we didn't need to be a part of it.

"As for you young lady, anything I need to know about in your life, so I can keep James from seeing it and going ballistic?"

"No, still just my one sided love for Callum," she said with a sigh.

"Don't know how that kid doesn't realize how amazing you are," which was true, Lily was absolutely stunning really. Probably the prettiest girl here, which is something considering she was only in her 5th year.

"Yeah well he is still hung up on Prissy Bitch," she said. I left her with her friends in the common room and then walked out of the portrait because I just needed to walk.

I was walking through the halls when I stopped at a window and looked outside to see a lone flier out on the pitch, I rolled my eyes knowing it was James and headed downstairs and out the doors leading to the grounds.

On my way I realized this was a stupid idea considering I left my cloak inside by the fire and it was bloody freezing outside at the moment. I was cursing under my breath when I made it to the pitch my hands basically frozen. I walked out onto the pitch and close to where James was flying.

"Hey you, Quidditch Nazi, don't you think it's time to come inside?" I yelled up to James, causing him to drop his quaffle.

"Bloody hell Dell, you could kill a guy you know?" He said flying down towards me.

"Well you wouldn't be good to anyone dead, we need you to cream those Slytherin's,"

"That is true, I'm glad you are finally appreciating my skills,"

"It's got nothing to do with your skills, I just know they wouldn't be able to find a replacement in time."

"Right, you keep on telling yourself that," he said with a smirk, see I told you he never gets annoyed, although he probably just knew I was teasing.

"So you going to be my number one cheerleader for the game?" He asked flying in circles around me.

"You know what a cheerleader is?"

"Yeah my dad was raised muggle after all! I don't know why wizards haven't caught on to the lovely idea of girls in skimpy outfits yelling your name,"

"Ha I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but I don't know about that, considering pretty much the whole of the female population at this school thinks you are a God I don't know if I could compete with that. Seriously some of those girls would eat me alive,"

"Ah see but none of them matter as much as my best mate does," he said flicking me on the nose.

"True, true, and I guess it is my obligation as a best mate. If I die from an angry groupie however, your paying for my funeral," I said making him laugh. I shivered from the cold and James frowned.

"Why did you come out here without your cloak?"

"I wasn't really thinking, or planning on coming out here. I left it by the fire and went for a walk around the castle, saw you out here through the window and decided to come talk,"

"You came all the way out here in the freezing cold without a cloak just to talk to little old me?"

"Yeah I know throw me in the loony bin,"

"Aw, you miss me don't you?"

"James, I see you everyday,"

"Yes but we haven't been talking very much lately have we?"

"Yeah and It has been nice not having that constant headache that results from you being around,"

"Come on, admit that you missed me," he said with his stupid grin.

"Nope,"

"Yes you did,"

"There is no way that I missed you,"

"Mhmm,"

"No,"

"Yep,"

"Impossible,"

"Probable and factual,"

"Out of the question,"

"Feasible,"

"absurd,"

"likely,"

"no,"

"no question you mean," he said and I couldn't contain my smile.

"Alright fine, you win, I missed you," I said giving up.

"YES!" James yelled throwing his arm in the air and making me roll my eyes.

"Well to be honest the only reason that I knew you missed me, is because I missed you too, but let's get you back to the castle before you turn to ice," he said putting his hand out for me to join him on his broom.

"No way am I getting on that thing," I said shaking my head. I did not like flying and no one could get me to fly, even Matt.

"We are not doing this again," he said shooting forward and grabbing me, pulling me up on the broom in front of him.

"James, put me down NOW," I screamed as he righted me on the broom.

"No way, now hold on tight," he said wrapping his arms around mine and grabbing onto the broom. I could feel his breath on my neck and it tickled and then he shot off in the air and I just about died.

My heart was pounding in my chest because of how scared I was. I didn't like heights very much you see, and James was going so fast on this broom I felt like I was going to fall off and die any second. I was screaming the whole way and I'm sure that James' ears were now permanently damaged. Which serves him right. The bloody twit.

We finally made it to the school and I jumped off the broom and hit James repeatedly in the arm.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. Again." I said between hits.

"Calm down Delly Belly, your alive and well, do you ever think I would let you fall?" He said with laughter in his eyes.

"Don't care, my feet are going to stay firmly planted on this ground for the rest of my life,"

"Oh really?" He asked me with eyebrows raised, and I knew that look, it was a dangerous look.

"I don't know what your planning, but it's not a good idea," I said crossing my arms and giving him my best stern look, which just made him grin more.

We stood staring each other down for a few moments until he finally picked me up and threw me over his shoulder running back to the common room and me screaming and hitting the whole way again.

As the days progressed school got more hectic, as did James' practices. So we both had to try really hard to find time to see each other and it was rare. But as the weekend of the game came up I was very excited for the first game of the year that was always the best.

It was on a Saturday which meant that I was spending the day with Matt so I ate breakfast at their table, and I would be sitting in the Ravenclaw stands for the game as well. I did wear my Gryffindor sweater though so I was showing my red and gold spirit. I looked across at James at breakfast and saw he was his usual wreck self so I tried to catch his eye but he was too busy worrying.

I walked down to the pitch with Matt and tried to catch James to tell him good luck but he was no where to be found so I just shrugged and went into the stands.

As the game proceeded it was obvious that the real match was happening between the seekers. Al and Scorpius. Sure all of the other kids on the team were good but both Al and Scorp were great and so the real question was simply who was going to catch the snitch.

I was cheering really loud for the whole time, especially James and Brayden. Every time James scored or Brayden blocked one I would go ballistic and some people were looking at me funny because I was in the Ravenclaw stands but I didn't care.

As the game continued I stopped paying attention to everyone but the seekers. Finally they both saw the snitch on the other side of the field and they both went weaving through the players and bludgers.

It was close, although I wasn't quiet sure where the snitch was but Al caught it and the Gryffindors all went crazy with cheers. I hugged Matt, who wasn't so enthusiastic about the win, but he did like Gryffindor more than Slytherin so he was happy at least. I pulled him down onto the field with me and too the team where I gave Brayden a hug then found James. I hugged him as well, but the hug wasn't quiet returned. I backed away and looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Did you enjoy the game?" He asked.

"Yeah you all did great, good job captain," I said winking.

"Thanks," he said and he walked away. Well that was certainly weird but I didn't worry about it as I celebrated with my fellow Gryffindors on the pitch. I was walking off the pitch with Matt when I turned and saw James making out with Payton by the changing rooms. He looked up for a moment and saw me and glared.

I didn't know why he was glaring at me so I gave him the eyebrow again, and then walked away with Matt.

Even though I knew that if I asked Matt wouldn't mind letting me go to the party that was for sure going on in the common room right now I didn't really want to go because for some reason James was upset with me and I didn't want to deal with that in front of people so I stayed with him for the rest of the night.

The next day James was ignoring me, which I wasn't complaining about considering every time I saw him he had his arm draped around Payton and Dumbledore knows I didn't want to have to always see that or be around the stupid bint for longer than I had to.

Things were weird, James had never been like this with me, and I honestly couldn't think of a single reason why he could be mad at me. I didn't have much time to think about it though as after the weekend we got thrown back into school and boy was the work piling up.

The Ravenclaw, Gryffindor match was coming up as well, so between studying with Brynn, and scheduling in time with Matt my life was a complete mess, and I had no time to spend with James even if he wanted to see me, which he didn't.

And then he all of a sudden switched from ignoring me to getting peeved at me pretty much all the time.

The ignoring me was almost better then the viscousness afterwards. He was relentless, every time I tried to speak with him he would snap at me, it was really odd. I was thoroughly confused and tried my hardest to talk with him about it but he was not having it really.

Pretty soon it was time for Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor match. Matt knew that James and I were having problems so he didn't even bring him or the game up ever. No taunting about the game, or saying how much he hated him or anything. It was really nice actually, so at least one good thing came of James being pissed at me.

I went to the match and sat in the stands with Rose, Lily, Hugo, Miles and Liam. It was an extremely close game, even closer than the game vs. Slytherin. I was cheering on my house of course, but I was also cheering for Matt, I had to be a good girlfriend after all.

But when it finally came down to it and Ravenclaw won I was a little upset, I did love my house after all. I was also upset because now James would probably be even more peeved at me, and he would hate Matt even more. That drama was of course, not wanted.

Matt's team won the match though and I was happy for him so I ran out onto the field and into his arms I couldn't help but smile as he swung me around and then kissed me longingly. I always loved the nights after Quidditch games, the sex was always amazing.

"Meet me in the changing rooms after everyone leaves," Matt whispered in my ear, and apparently I wasn't going to have to wait till tonight. I smile and nod my head and turn around to find a furious James Potter. I give him a sympathetic look but he just shakes his head and walks away.

I waited outside the changing rooms and it wasn't long till most everyone was gone considering they all wanted to go celebrate. My celebration was going on elsewhere however, and let me just say that Matt had plenty of adrenaline and stamina that night. After cleaning up in the team showers, which took longer than a normal shower because I kept getting distracted by the love of my life standing next to me, I let Matt head back to his house to celebrate with his mates and headed back to Gryffindor. I couldn't help the smile on my face or the hum from escaping my lips as I was walking.

"Looks like someone had fun tonight, she takes fraternizing with the enemy to a whole new level, as she shags them" said Ellie with a smirk.

"Oh shutup, we all know that you are the real slag here," I replied, to which she just gave me the finger. "Where is James anyway, he looked pretty pissed after the game."

"He is up in our room, although I don't know if he is the only one up there because he told us not to come up for awhile, so I don't know if I would risk it. Plus things are a little weird for you guys right now," said Brayden giving me a strange look. I decided I would risk it because I wanted to make sure he was okay and we needed to talk about this.

I walked right in and found an extremely disturbing scene of the back of a girls head as she was on her knees in front of a shirtless James who was leaning against the wall his eyes closed and his hands on the back of her head.

She stopped at the sudden noise and turned around to see me, I recognized her and stood with my back leaning against the wall and my arms crossed as the girl ran by me embarrassed.

"Fuck Dell, did you seriously have to do that? Merlin I'm gonna be blue if I don't take care of this," he said as he righted himself and covered everything back up and he did look pretty pissed.

"Seriously James, a 5th year Slytherin, you have got to be desperate," I say, I mean come on two years younger and a wearer of green and silver. He just glared at me in response.

"What is with you lately?" I was really curious, he has been being really strange and glaring at me more than normal.

"What is with me lately? I should be the one asking you that question," he says all this viciously of course because that is the only tone he takes with me now.

"Really this is coming out of nowhere, I have no idea why you are so hacked off at me,"

"Are you off your head? Or have you always been this daft, I thought you were smarter than that, or maybe your twit of a boyfriend could explain things to you since he is a Ravenclaw and all," He was pissing me off more and more by the second, and my anger can not be contained very long.

"Is that what this Is about, just another of your stupid problems with my boyfriend?"

"This has got nothing to do with him, this has everything to do with you and your decisions."

"My decisions to what?"

"Your decision to be such a fucking traitor. Just forget about your house loosing their last game against Ravenclaw because that tosser tells you he loves you so you can spread your legs a bit. Everyone has always known you were easy but really I didn't know you would just forget about us for some dick,"

He has got to be kidding me, does he honestly think I'm a traitor, and not only that but thinks that Matt is just using me for sex when we have been dating for two years?

"If anyone is off their head it's you, you arsehole. Stop being such a god damn wanker who has to insult people who actually have some sort of a relationship because your too childish to have one of your own, and go be a pedophile some more and shag that Slytherin bint instead of trying to convince yourself I'm easy, just because you wish you could have me opening my legs for you."

"Been there, done that," he says with a sneer.

And I literally go crazy. I scream and jump on top of him punching him again and again until he finally gets a hold of my fists and keeps them from going anywhere.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you crazy bitch," James says and even though I know he is completely correct by calling me an crazy bitch, (I told you it was hard to contain my anger) he was just asking for it.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? Hell your what is wrong with me you fuck. You and your stupid bloody superiority complex and need to stick your dick into anything that would remotely bring you pleasure, which isn't very hard to do, because you have to make up for your inferior size and skill in bed."

"Ha, yeah because a lot of people are geniuses in bed there first go, come off it Dell it's not like you were very skill full at that time either, although I doubt little Matty has taught you any new tricks either."

"You certainly weren't complaining when I switched positions after you couldn't get it started, I seem to remember you saying something along the lines of, 'that was bloody fantastic' after the whole eight minutes it took you to get off," I said this with a sneer, and it was the same look I was getting back.

"Yeah well this position seems pretty reminiscent of that night now doesn't it cowgirl?"

Well he was right but I really wished he didn't have a hold of my hands so I could slap him. Anger flashed through my eyes and then the bloody git did something incredibly surprising, he kissed me.

How the hell did he think up that this was okay to do? I mean we were just screaming at each other, and even though he is a whore he has never even hit on me since I have been with Matt. That's the other problem, I'm with Matt I shouldn't be kissing anyone.

My body was not listening to me as I kissed him back a fire blazing through my body, I swear I was under the imperious because there is no way I wanted to do this. He let my hands free as his found there way around my body and down to the small of my back. As this hands touched my bare skin I got shocked out of whatever was fogging up my mind and I pulled away to find a stupid grin on his face. I slapped him and got up as fast as possible then stalked out the room and slammed the door.

I went straight to my room, laid on my bed and closed my curtains around me. I didn't know what to do or even what to think. James Potter had just kissed me and I kissed him back. Now if I was a normal girl, and James a normal guy there would be nothing wrong, but the fact was that we both weren't normal. For one I have no idea why I actually kissed the pig back I mean there was not one reason I could think of for actually doing that. Also I have a boyfriend which is the main problem because I kissed another guy and he positively hates James which makes it about twenty times worse. Then there is the fact that it is just James, I mean he was just getting head from some slut when I walked in his room and then he decides to kiss me, obviously the guy has some major girl problems. I know it didn't mean anything because seriously I have said it before I do not have any feelings for the guy and he doesn't have feelings for anyone so I know it wasn't as if he wanted to kiss me because he likes me in any romantic way. He was probably just trying to be an ass, which worked, although he could have gone for many more options. Knowing him though snogging a girl would be the first thing that popped into his head.

I figured I would just forget about it, and hopefully no one would find out about it. I mean sure it's not like it's my fault really and Matt couldn't blame me but I really just don't feel like dealing with the drama I mean those boys already have enough going on between them without me getting thrown into the mix. I hope James doesn't decide to be a git and tell anyone about it, because that would really just suck and he would most likely make it seem like we shagged more than just kissed a little. I don't think he would tell anyone though, I have more than enough secrets on him I could spill if he did. I probably shouldn't tell him I don't want people to know because then of course he will tell everyone.

I still don't know whether or not to be mad at him though. I mean yeah he was being an ass, but James is always an ass really I mean what is the difference between him giving me shit and him kissing me. (Besides the fact that I have a boyfriend and therefore cannot kiss any other guys) He probably just added that kiss in there to maybe piss off Matt in the matter too. He kind of did go over the line with what he was saying though, especially bringing up the forbidden topic of us taking each other's virginity. We never brought that up, for more reasons than one. I mean we didn't talk to each other for a whole three months after it happened. Plus not a lot of people know about it, including Matt, and I would rather he didn't find out. I am surprised James has never said anything about it to Matt, honestly I would think he would be itching to tell him he got his sloppy seconds.

I think that night really did mean something to us though because he is keeping it a secret, obviously he has some ounce of respect for me.

After mussing over the topic for about two hours I finally let myself fall asleep after I decided that I was going to just forget this ever happened unless James started being a twit about it. Basically I was just going to have to follow his lead on this one.


	5. Into the Fire

a/n: Everyone should go read my other story about Lily because I love it haha, anyways this chapter is pretty dramatic, as are the next few chapters, or at least how i'm planning them. It's not my best work but I have been having a bit of writers block on this story so of course it isn't amazing. Anyways hope you enjoy and review please!

disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

I woke up and put my hands over my face. I really didn't want to get out of bed today. I didn't want to see James, and I didn't want to have to lie to Matt about everything. I really tried to think of a reasonable excuses for me to stay in my bed all day but I couldn't quiet think of one because I suck at lying about things like staying inside on a perfectly nice afternoon, although my bed really was the more appealing place to be. I told myself that I needed to get up because I couldn't hide from him forever.

I finally pulled myself together and got up and took a shower. I turned it up as hot as it would go and let the water rush over me. I stood there telling myself I could do this over and over. After about thirty minutes I got out of the shower. I stood at the mirror and stared at myself. I don't remember my body getting this curvy, had I really looked like this yesterday? I shook my head and noticed my hair was finally starting to grow, which I much appreciated.

I walked over to my trunk and stared at it for a few minutes, finally deciding that today was going to be a sweatpants and t-shirt day. I pulled out my favorite gray sweats that were extremely soft, and then one of Matt's shirts. If you couldn't tell by now I loved stealing Matt's clothes away from him.

I finally pulled myself out of the room letting my hair do it's own thing and not bothering with any makeup. Maybe I wouldn't even seen James today, it was a Sunday which meant that I was supposed to stay with the Gryffindors but there was no way I was going to hang around with James after last night, so I figured I would find Rose or Lily, or just some random person, or just go to the library, or go read by the lake. I would just find something to do, and I told Matt that we were going to have lunch together since I didn't stay the night with him. Matt I could do that was no problem but I just was really hoping that I wasn't going to have to see James.

Well luck was just not on my side today considering right as I hit the bottom step of the girls staircase, he hit the bottom step of the guys. He looked at me, and I looked at him, and we didn't say a word. I didn't have a single expression on my face, and he didn't have one on his. I didn't know how to act because well I said I was going to play things how he played them, but he was giving me nothing to go on. And then after what seemed like an eternity he grinned stupidly, and then looked at my t-shirt and I saw a darkness enter his eyes.

So much for things going back to normal. I should have worn a different shirt considering he was mad at me for "being a traitor". Ah well, so much for my day going good. I walked away before he could say anything though, because I really didn't want to get into it in the middle of the common room. I didn't really know where I was going too I just walked out to the grounds and walked up to the lake sitting on a rock next to it.

After about twenty or so minutes I started to get extremely bored and decided that I seriously needed new friends, or Matt and I should just get rid of these house day's although I didn't think it was going to take that long for James to get over his hissy fit. I laid there mussing over my life and how lame it really was at this moment. Seriously I was spending my Sunday laying on a rock by the lake.

How cool am I?

I kept trying to think of anything but the reason for me sitting out here by myself, because thinking about that was strange and I really couldn't wrap my head around it. I couldn't help it though almost every two minutes on the dot my mind would wander back to how James's lips felt against mine and I would feel myself shiver. This was going to be a long day if didn't have things to distract me.

When lunch finally rolled around I jumped up and practically ran to the great hall, I went over to the Ravenclaws and a huge smile spread across my face as I saw the most lovely face in the world.

"Hello, my favorite people ever," I said smiling as I sat down next to my gorgeous boyfriend.

"I would think you would be a little more upset with us considering we just beat your Quidditch team and all," Brynn said with a smirk, I just waved my hand in dismissal.

"So Matt I was thinking, you know this having to spend Sunday's with our houses deal, it's really not that necessary is it? I mean we originally did it so James wouldn't have a cow about not spending time with me, but he has been having them anyways so let's just forget about it yeah?"

"Sure, I don't mind spending more time with you, although I am kind of starting think you have more of my clothes than I do. I didn't even know you had that one," he said indicating my shirt.

"It looks better on her anyway Matt," Tavis said.

"Can't argue with that, looks better off her though," he said with a grin.

"EW, Matt, eating here," Brynn said.

"We can all see that Brynn," he said ignoring her as she fake gagged.

"So what's up with you and Potter?" Rory asked.

"I got no clue, he is nuts, we got in a row last night about him thinking I am a traitor to the house or something. He has been extremely strange lately, and all he does is glare at me," and kiss me when were in the middle of fighting, but I wasn't about to tell them all about that.

"He's a bastard I mean look at him, last week he was all over Payton, and now he has one of her best mate's hanging on his arm," Matt said as I looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw James with a smirk on his face and Ellie whispering into his ear, and for some reason I was extremely pissed about it.

I mean it wasn't that he had another girl he was shagging, he always had another girl to shag. I was pissed because he was spending time with a girl right now that I couldn't stand instead of me who was supposed to be his best mate.

The git, honestly he gets mad at me for no reason, doesn't tell me about it, yells at me for being a traitor, then kisses me, and now he is all over the second most annoying girl in the entire school.

Right then he looked up and over at me and our eyes met, and I have to say that my face was definitely a glare, and he just smirked back.

Even though James and I fought all the time we had never been in an actual fight like this. The only time we had ever not talked was after we had sex. It was going to take some getting used to but I wasn't going to just go up to him and beg him to be friends again. This was totally his fault and until he was ready to be friends with me again I was just going to have to deal with it.

"Wow, you two really are fighting huh? Are you sure everything is alright?" Matt asked as he squeezed my hand under the table.

"Yeah everything is fine, who needs James anyway?"

And even though I thought Matt was going to agree with me and say good riddance, he still looked concerned, so I gave him a reassuring smile, which I don't think he really believed.

I spent that day and everyday following with the Ravenclaws and to be honest it was really weird spending all my time with them and I wasn't used to it at all. Lisel was even more annoying then usual. I wish the girl would learn to shut up once and a while. On a good note Rory really opened up around me and I found him and Tavis' cleaver banter quiet enjoyable, really they were making me laugh all the time. The big problem with the new arrangement though was with Brynn. It seemed that she was getting more and more annoyed with me and I had no clue why, we had always been good friends and now she was snapping at me at the most random times, which was causing her and Matt to get in fights.

I felt horrible because they were twins, and they were really fighting about me, and I had no idea why. It seemed like everyone was just turning on me without reason lately although the reason for Brynn didn't take too long to figure out.

Spending all my time with Matt however was amazing. I was extremely comfortable with him and it was nice to always have someone there who loved you unconditionally. Some couples would get annoyed with each other if they spent every minute together but with Matt it wasn't bad at all. He was basically perfect.

The next week when I was walking back to the common room from the library one night I started thinking about how much I really missed the guys because I did. The Ravenclaws were alright to be around I mean yeah I loved Matt and it was fun hanging around with Tavis, Rory, Lorcan, and Lysander but it just wasn't the same as with the guys and when I was with them I also had to deal with Lisel and Brynn. With the guys it was always drama free, the only thing I had to deal with when I was hanging out with them was the occasional fan girl giggling a little loud or thinking she could actually hang out with us and join in our group conversations.

I missed Liam being the goof he was and just saying stupid things. I missed Miles and how he was always so easy going. I missed Brayden and his way of knowing exactly what to say at the right times. But most of all I missed James. I missed my best mate, and it was worse than earlier in the year when we were just too busy, because now we were physically avoiding each other.

Not to mention he was on the girl rampage more than normal. Usually it was one or two girls a week with an occasional three thrown in there but this past week it's been a girl every day and it was really starting to piss me off because seriously he was going to spend all his time with those thick slags but he couldn't even take the time to tell me why he was upset at me.

As I was mussing over this and grumbling under my breath I turned the corner and saw a pair of people stumble out of a broom closet.

What I saw was seriously the biggest surprise of my life. There was James Potter and Brynn Hilton making out with James' hand up Brynn's shirt.

I let out a sound that was a mix between a squeel and an intake of breath causing James' head to snap towards me. I felt my face getting hot and I was sure it was bright red. This was one of the most awkward situations I could have ever been placed into.

James face was shocked and was probably a mirror image of mine, Brynn however had a smug smile on her face as she wrapped herself around James.

"Ah so now you know, your little boy has found himself someone better to play with," and that sentence really made no sense.

"Uh James and I never 'played' we were just friends," I replied.

"Ha right, you want me to believe that after 7 years with always being around James Potter you never once did anything with him. I mean yeah my brother is cute he looks like me, but he is no match for James here," she said, and seriously I had no idea what was going on.

"Brynn, you know James and I aren't like that, and you know I love your brother, what are you talking about?"

"I got to go," James said running off down the hall and then Brynn turned to me with a vicious look in her eyes.

"Want to know the real reason I became friends with you? Because you were friends with James and I didn't think it was fair that an ugly chubby little girl got to constantly hang around with the hottest guy in school. So I befriended you in order to get to James, because I had to have him. And then what happens, you loose you chub and start dating my brother? Did you know how that felt? When I was trying to steal someone from you and you ended up stealing someone from me, my most important someone. Well let me tell you it sucked, so when I found out you and James here were having a little tiff I figured it would be my perfect opportunity. Not to mention I don't get any time with my brother anymore since you are now ALWAYS with us. I mean before at least I had Sunday, now I have nothing. So I am going to steal away your most important someone, I am going to steal James away from you,"

"Your nuts," I said so eloquently because that was honestly the only thing I could think to say, and what did she do, she flew at me and started attacking me. For a second I thought about when I had attacked James and then that thought left when I felt the stupid bint pulling on my hair. Don't know why the Ravenclaw wasn't the one who thought of doing magic, but I got my wand out in the midst of the attack and stunned her. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Okay you crazy bitch" I said mirroring what James called me the other night. "Listen closely, I didn't steal your brother from you for one, just because were dating doesn't mean he isn't your brother, but I'm sorry you feel that way. And just so you know James and I might be in a fight right now but your not going to 'steal him away from me.' Have you ever seen James talk to another girl for longer than a week long period other than me? No, you haven't, because you know what I'm not his play thing like you, I'm his friend. So good luck with your quest, but it's not going to happen," I said as I turned and left her in the corridor knowing the spell would ware off soon.

Well that was quiet a surprise really, but then when I thought about it, it made a little more sense. Brynn did always get quiet when we talked about James but I thought that was just because she didn't really know him not because she was secretly like all the other girls in this school. She also would always say she was grossed out when Matt and I actually acted like a coupled but I thought that was just her teasing because well he was her brother.

I had no idea why everything was going so crazy in my life. I mean first I had all this shit with James and now I had to deal with my boyfriends crazy ass twin sister who had a personal vendetta against me because I was friends with James. Honestly did every girl in this school have to hate me just because James and I were friends? I would understand it a little more if I was actually dating the bloke but I mean, we weren't dating, and I wasn't keeping him from other girls or anything.

I had heard before that after James ended things with girls they would always think it was because James was secretly in love with me or something equally as bizarre as that. I don't think anyone actually believed that for long because James and I were just mates and it was obviously nothing more than that.

I was starting to think that everyone in this entire school was crazy. Seriously the only thing stable in my life right now was my relationship with Matt and thank god for that. As I was thinking about how wonderful he was I realized that my boyfriends twin sister seriously just attacked me in the hallway.

Well this was going to make family dinners a little awkward.

I didn't know if I was supposed to tell Matt about this or what. Would he believe me? Would he get mad at his sister? Would she deny it or try to make me look like the 'bad guy'?"

Why did my life have to be so complicated?

And then I got really upset with James. Sure the girl just told me she had only been friends with me because she wanted to get to James. But I had a feeling that James was going to hurt her. I mean how couldn't he. The girl was obviously crazy about him and James never actually cared about girls. Especially lately, so she was just going to get thrown to the curb in a few days and then where would she be.

I was also assuming that James did not know she was just trying to get at me, at least I hope he didn't because then I would be even more pissed at him. But if he didn't know then why in the world did he think it was a good idea to hook up with one of the only girls in this entire school I could stand, and a girl he knew that I was good friends with. I mean honestly how did he think that would turn out? That a girl who I liked was just going to turn around after he dumped her and forget that I was his best mate. No she would bug the hell out of me for weeks and he would then end up ruining my friendship with the girl. I mean sure it was a fake friendship obviously because well she was crazy, but he didn't know that.

So as I made it to the common room and looked over to find James sitting with a different girl by the fire I went ballistic again. He really was testing my patience lately, I had never had this many blow ups before it was even two months into school.

"Are you fucking kidding me Potter," I yelled at him from across the room, he wasn't even getting a first name right now I was way too pissed.

"Oh just decided to grace us with your presence there Dell? It's real good to see your face around Gryffindor in stead of stuck with all of the nerd herd you follow around like a puppy now of days," he said sarcastically

"Yeah the nerd herd which includes that girl you were just snogging in a broom closet not twenty minutes ago, who definitely is not the same girl you are with now,"

"Your point? Even nerds need loving Dell, which you obviously know since you give it to your little geek boy too,"

"My point is that what the hell were you thinking when you decided it was a good idea to go after the one girl in this school I can actually stand that isn't related to you,"

"I was thinking that she is hot and probably a good shag, do you want me to let you know?"

"No Potter, I don't want you to let me know because I don't want it to happen. Are you seriously such a bleeding idiot that you thought it would be a good idea to hook up with one of the only girls I am friends with so when you fuck things up, which you will, she will come to me and complain asking me what she did wrong when in reality it's always your god damn fault. Not to mention her twin brother, you remember him right he hates your guts and your going to add on breaking his sisters heart in the mix too so he really wants to murder you. Oh yeah and that guy, he happens to be my boyfriend, so not only do I have her crying to me, but I will also have him complaining about my 'best mate' even more than usual. Do you just plan to make my life a living hell or did you just really honestly forget about everyone but yourself like you usually seem to do?"

And yes I did yell all of this at him in the common room, when most of the Gryffindor population was present, and the girl he was with was still sitting right there on his lap.

"I think I'll let you two work this out, see you later James," the girl said getting up and running away from me. Smart girl.

"You just love taking away my fun don't you," he said watching the girl go.

"Right because thats why I am yelling at you right now, and you really need to be hooking up with a girl when you got down with another just recently,"

"I didn't say that I needed it, I just wanted it. Besides I don't see what your problem is, I mean yeah okay so all those things might suck for you, but where does this situation suck for me?"

Seriously I didn't mean to really hurt the bloke, but I just couldn't control myself. We already know I don't do well when my anger is pent up or when I am in a rage. So when asked later what I was thinking when I picked up the huge book next to me and threw it at his head causing him to topple back in his chair and land next to the fire, which is where his robe's and the chair caught on fire, I would simply say that I wasn't thinking all I saw in that moment was red.

Thank Merlin someone in the room realized what was happening and put out the fire, as I looked down I saw a passed out James with a huge cut on his forehead and blood trickling down his face.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, I didn't kill him right? He is okay right?" I asked hysterically.

"Sh Della calm down, he isn't dead," Brayden said as he sat me down on the couch and started to examine James. I was freaking out seriously my whole body felt strange and I couldn't get my breathing under control.

"Miles will you take James to the infirmary, Liam go with him, make sure you levitate him and don't let him run into anything," he said sending them off righting the chair and coming back over to me.

"Okay listen to me Della, I'm going to take you to the nurse too, so you can get a calming drought in you, for now your just going to have to focus on breathing. Do you think you could walk for me?" He asked as I tried to slow my breathing I nodded and he stood up and gave me a hand, to which I accepted and followed after him.

Before I left the room I noticed how silent it was and how every person in the room's eyes were on me. They all probably thought I was nutters, hell I thought I was nutters.

When we got to the hospital wing and I saw James laying with the nurse flitting about him in a frenzy my breathing started to hitch again.

"Breathe Della, Breathe," Brayden said next to me.

"I can't believe I did that," I whispered.

"It's okay it was an accident, you didn't mean to hurt him,"

"I just wanted him to shut his mouth, really. Now everyone is going to think I'm psycho,"

"Well we all know your not,"

"Are you sure about that, I'm even starting to think there is something wrong with me,"

"There is nothing wrong with you Dell, just wait here a minute while I go get you that potion,"

I sat in the bed behind me as he walked away and tried not to look at James lying in the bed down the room. I tried to think about anything but what had happened tonight and so I thought about Matt. I thought about how much I loved him and how much I wish I was with him right now and not stuck in this hospital wing with the guy I had put here.

Okay no, not thinking about that.

I tried to just imagine him in front of me right now, his flowy blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes, tan skin that looked amazing with his toned muscles. I imagined the way his arms felt around me, and his kisses that made me soar.

When Bray eventually came back with a glass full of a creamy looking substance he told me that the nurse wanted me to stay there tonight. I told him there was no way I was staying when James was lying right over there but he said that the potion would make me feel better and it would all be okay. I took the potion and instantly felt better. I laid down on the bed and Bray tucked me in.

"Sleep well Dell," he whispered to me as my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up it took about a minute for everything to come back from last night to come back to me.

"Bloody hell," I said as I sat up slowly and looked around the room. Today was going to be a long day.

"Good morning dear, how are you feeling today," Madame Jules said from across the room, I'm pretty sure she was talking to James.

"Like I just got run over by a herd of Thestrals," came the groan from James' bed.

"Yes well I wasn't told how you got these injuries, do you remember how it happened?"

Well shit, now she was going to get peeved at me and start yelling my ear off.

"Had a nasty fall hit my head on the leg of a chair and landed next to the fire, guess I caught on fire too,"

He lied. Why would he do that for me? Maybe he didn't actually hate me now.

"That is certainly unlucky, especially in a room full of people. I had to set a girl up because she was freaking out about you too much to stay in her own room. Please be more careful in the future because I do not particularly enjoy having my beds filled up because someone was clumsy," she said in a somewhat nasty voice.

"Right I'll remember that, do I have to stay here today?" he asked.

"I think it would be for the best if you did, but I will release you tonight,"

"Thanks, and who was the girl who had to come in?" He asked.

"The Wood boy brought her in, I didn't get to talk to her but she is down three beds," she said opening the curtain as I turned a sheepish smile in his direction. He flinched at first when he saw me and then he just turned his face back to no expression.

"Oh your awake too, you can go once you feel ready, do you think you are up to go to classes today?" She asked me.

I wanted to be brave enough to go to classes and have to deal with everyone talking about me, but I honestly did not think I was going to be okay with that so I told her that I didn't think I could.

"Well you can either stay here or go back to your room then, no dilly dallying in the halls and no over working yourself with all of the course work these teachers give you," she said.

"I think I'll just go back to my room then," I said after thinking about being stuck in the hospital wing with James all day.

"Alright, straight to your room now miss," she said as I got up to go. Before I left the room I took one last look at James and noticed he was also looking at me. I smiled sheepishly at him again and he continued with his unreadable expression.

As I walked out of the hospital wing I felt my heart drop in my stomach. Was that the end of James and I's friendship? Did he hate me now? I mean yeah he covered for me, but that could be just because we used to be close but what if he didn't want anything more to do with me.

If you think about it since school started I had blown up on him countless times, and not only that but I went so mad that I actually put him into the hospital wing. I literally I caught the bloke on fire. I don't know if I could forgive someone for doing that to me. Even if it was James, the guy who had been my best mate for seven years. There wasn't a lot that could throw away a seven year friendship but I have a feeling that this was something that definitely could

Plus, James was already mad at me before I went all nutters on him. Adding together all of these things I felt I wasn't only loosing a friendship but I was loosing my best mate. I never thought I wouldn't ever be able to talk and laugh with James again. Imagining it is impossible, sure we had been fighting for the past couple of weeks, but I never thought the fight was permanent I just thought he needed a bit to cool down and then he would come back to me.

James was always a constant in my life and I felt like if I lost his friendship for good, I wouldn't be me anymore. There was never a Della without a James. For all the years that mattered anyway. He was really the only person I can't imagine myself without.

Is that horrible of me? That I can imagine myself without the man I love, but I can't imagine myself without my best friend. I guess it's because I didn't really know myself until I was at hogwarts and when I was at hogwarts I always had James, but Matt I only had for two years.

Yeah it would suck if Matt and I broke up, and yeah I don't know if I would ever be able to get over it. He Is my first love, and I really do love him a lot. Right now he is the only thing that is holding me up, but I mean I have only been with him for two years, in teenage dating time that is an eternity but if you look at it in the long run 2 years isn't even a fractional part of your life. It's a mere second in a day, in comparison. 7 years is a much longer time and well 7 years is what James and I had.

I still think I would be more upset if Matt and I broke up though, but it was something I could imagine. Not that I thought we were going to break up anytime soon,or can think of any reason why we would possibly break up. But I could picture my life without Matt in it. Sure it would be a shitty life but I can still see it. I cannot in any possible way picture my life without James.

I guess that is the difference between being someones best mate for 7 years and being in love with a bloke for 2. It's not that I have stronger feelings for James or anything, the feelings are just different. James is a comfort, like a brother or a dad, and Matt is a lover. There completely different and not really comparable so it isn't something I should worry about.

Right?


	6. Pointless Nostalgia

A/n: I'm so terribly sorry this has taken so long. My first problem was spilling on my computer and frying my hard drive which had all of my work on it of course, and that is now gone so I had to start from scratch. Second drawback was midterms which snuck up on me. The last problem was that I have been extremely sick and not really up to anything.

So here is the long awaited chapter and hopefully it is worth the wait for you, because well you learn something that is pretty important and helps explain a lot.

Review please =]

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

The rest of the day I just slept in my room basically and read some books, because well there was no way I was going out to the common room. When lunch rolled around and I felt myself grow hungry I really thought about going down to the great hall but I didn't want to run into anyone because I knew the rumors were spreading around the school like wildfire already, this was Hogwarts after all. I waited until I knew everyone was in class and snuck out using the back passageways to get to the kitchen. I stocked up plunty of food for myself and then hurried back as fast as I can so as not to get caught in the crowds getting out of class.

When I got back to my room and finished eating my food I thought about how Matt must be freaking out. He had heard some of the rumors no doubt but he didn't really know the real story and I wasn't there to tell him what happened. I needed to talk to him as soon as possible but I didn't really know how I was going to do that today, because I definitely was not going to leave my room anymore.

Later that day when I knew it was time for classes to be done for the day I closed my curtains to make sure that my roommates wouldn't talk to me because i'm sure they wouldn't have any nice things to say for nearly killing their god. I heard them enter and start complaining loudly and saying some nasty things about me but I really didn't care what they had to say. Just when I was about to silence my bed I heard a knock on my door.

"What do you want," Payton said after she opened the door.

"I came to talk to Della, so if you could all leave, that would be great," said a girl I wasn't quiet sure who it was. When they finally left I heard the girl walk up to my bed.

"Della it's me, Rose, I just wanted to let you know that Matt has been worried sick about you and he practically begged me to come check on you and see if you were willing to come talk to him or anything, he said he understood if you didn't want to but he is waiting outside the common room for you," I slid open my curtains and looked sheepishly at Rose.

"Is there a lot of people in the common room right now?"

"Well yes, but I talked Lily and Hugo into causing a distraction for you if you want to get out,"

"Goodness you are the greatest Rose," I said as I hugger her.

"Yes, yes I know now I am going to go and signal them to start distracting the people, you leave in about 5 minutes okay?" she said and I nodded. After about five minutes I started to walk down the stairs and I saw Lily and Hugo on the other side of the room singing at the top of their lungs and dancing like fools. I saw Miles and Liam join in with them and then caught eyes with Brayden and he winked at me. I smiled and made my way out the door without a single person other than Brayden noticing me.

As I exited the portrait I found Matt leaning against the wall looking at me with concern etched across his face.

"Della," he let out as he walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Are you okay, I have been so worried about you all day, I really didn't know what to believe, I heard so many different stories each more bizzare then the rest,"

"I'm okay, I was just a little shaken up last night, but the jist of what happened was that me and James got in a row and I was so upset that I threw a book at him which hit him in the head caused him to topple backwards in his chair land in near the fire and catch his robes on fire," I decided not to tell him what we were fighting about because then I would have to tell him about his sister and James going at it in the hallway and me getting in a fight with her, and well I wasn't too sure I wanted to tell him about that.

"'I'm sorry he has been such a prat lately, I wish there was something I could do for you," he said as ran his hand over my hair.

"Just being there for me is enough," I told him, and It was true, he was so comforting when I was with him nothing else mattered.

"You know what tomorrow is right?" He asked me and I nodded my head.

"Our two year," I said.

"You didn't make any plans right?"

"Of course not, what would I do hangout with all the people in my house who think I am looney," I said jokingly and he laughed.

"Just making sure that you were all mine tomorrow, well except for during classes,"

"Yes, except that," I said wishing he hadn't reminded me that I didn't have an excuse for not going to class tomorrow, at least it was a Friday so that we could spend the night together.

"Don't worry, I don't think it will be as bad as you think it will be," he said with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Can we stay together tonight?" I asked him pleedingly.

"I know just the place," he said taking my hand and leading me away. We winded up in a hallway and he took me up and down it.

"What are we doing?" I laughed at the ridiculousness of our antics.

"Just wait and see," he said as a door appeared to our right and I let out a small scream.

"After you," he said and I pushed open the door to find a beautiful room with a big fireplace with an even bigger bed in front of it which was covered in the most comfortable looking blankets and pillows I had ever seen. There was even a bathroom attached with showers for us to take in the morning. It was like we were in a suite in a hotel really.

"What is this place?" I asked him.

"It's the room of requirement," he told me and I remembered reading something about a room like this in Hogwarts: A History.

"It's amazing," I said walking over to the bed and falling back on it Matt came and laid next to me, and I realized I was incredibly lucky to be here with him.

The next morning I woke up to an alarm and looked next to me to find Matt gone but a note was on his pillow with a single red rose. I picked up the rose and smelled it then opened the letter.

_Good morning love, hope you slept well. It's time for you to get up however take your time as I have set the alarm for an hour before breakfast starts, which you can go to or not but the house elves will be bringing up some food in a little bit. I also had the house elves bring your bag with all your school stuff in it here so take a shower and get ready, and I will see you in class. I'm sorry that I am not there with you now but I have a few last things I need to do to get ready for the day so you just relax and enjoy yourself before class and I will see you there._

_p.s. This is rose number one for today and it represents the first month we spent together, i'll never forget our first date and how nervous I was when asking you, then how happy I was when you agreed. Then the date itself was a disaster and when my shaking hands spilled my butterbeer all over you I was sure it was over, and then you just looked up at me and laughed, and my heart skipped a beat. You were so lovely in that moment and honestly I couldn't believe how amazing you were, and that I was the lucky guy who was out with you. When I asked you out the next day I was sure you were going to say yes, but when you smiled at me and said you would like nothing better I felt I was going to die with happiness. I will never forget that moment and how it started off the best two years of my life._

_p.p.s. I love you_

He was so cute. I got up and went over to the shower it was huge and amazing and I took a pretty long one. After I was done I changed into a bathrobe and went out to find a table set up with an abundance of food. It really was too much but I sat down and ate anyways. Taking my time and not wanting to rush things. I then got dressed in my uniform and fixed my hair taking time to make sure that it was in good condition. I put on a bit of make up because I wanted to look really good today and then left the room. When I exited I found Brayden standing across the hall with a rose in hand.

"Morning, hope you slept well," he said with a genuine smile.

"I did, thanks for your help with the distraction, but what are you doing here,"

"Well I was told to give you this, and escort you to class," he said handing me the rose which had a letter attached to it.

_This is rose number two, which represents the second month of our relationship. I will never forget our first kiss and how perfect it was, there you were after the first snow with your cheeks flushed and a smile on your face and I couldn't control myself with the sight of you. I leaned in and kissed you right then and there and I remember when I pulled back and looked at your face you still had your eyes closed you let out a big sigh them smiled and told me it was about time that I kissed you. This month was a magical time full of blissful memories and also embarrassing moments as we learned about each other. This was a time when our romance was just budding and beginning to grow but it was still as lovely as this rose._

_p.s. I love you_

I smiled as I read it and followed Brayden to class. When we started walking by people I heard people talking about me but I was too happy to care about any of that, so I just ignored them as I got to class. I didn't even think about the fact that I would have to have class with James and that it was going to be incredibly awkward being around him until I sat down with Brayden and saw him sitting in the row in front of us. He stayed looking forward though and didn't say a word.

Right after the lesson Lily was waiting outside the door for me with another rose in hand.

"Hey there Della, this is for you, and I'm supposed to tell you that Matt isn't going to make it to classes today but that he will tell you where to meet him in these notes," she said with a smirk as I excitedly took the rose and letter in hand.

_This is rose number three which represents our third month together. This was when we made it out of the blissful moments of a new relationship and into our first fight. The fight we had over you and James becoming friends again. It was a big fight and caused a lot of trauma in our lives but we made it through and It made me realize how much I wanted to be with you and how much I wanted to make it all work out. I was even willing to ask James if we could get along, apologize, and beg for fogiveness just because I wanted to be with you and would do anything to keep you._

_p.s. I know Lily told you that I wasn't going to be in classes but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry but this is taking more time than I thought it would. Plus it would make these letters more meaningful if you didn't see me until you got all of them._

_p.p.s I love you_

I walked off to my next class just and wasn't paying attention to anything I was just waiting for my next rose to come and couldn't contain my excitement. As I got in my next class which I had with the Ravenclaws I went and sat next to Tavis as James was the only one of our group in this class and I wasn't about to go sit with him, even if I wanted too.

I couldn't conventrate on my lesson but that was to be expected as all of the stuff I had been through lately and my anticipation of what Matt was planning for tonight. I knew he was good at anniversaries, and he was good at spoiling me but I never had any idea what he was going to do. He was right when he told me class wasn't going to be as bad as I thought because it was like I wasn't even there with my mind wandering so much.

Halfway through class however Tavis took ourta rose and slid it over to me, I looked up at him and saw him smirking and I rolled my eyes as I opened the note attached to the rose.

_This is rose number 4 and it represents our fourth month together. This was when I really started to realize how important you were to me and I wanted to share everything about myself with you so on our anniversary I took you to our tree and showed you my secret place where I went to be alone with myself because I didn't ever have the need to be away from you, I never had the want to be by myself when I could be with you. I instead wanted to get away with you and so I shared with you something I had never shared with anyone else and let you in to my sanctuary._

_p.s. I love you_

I smirked as I read over the letter again and put it into the bag with the rest and put the rose with my pile making it four. I gave up on trying to pay attention even though I knew I wasn't going to get another rose in this class. I just found myself wondering what the next one would say and if he was really going to do this for all of the 24 months we had been together. If so I had no idea how he was going to think of such a significant moment for all 24 months, I also couldn't think of 24 people who he would use to give me these roses and how he would fit it in to the day without seeing me first.

After class as I was packing up my things to get ready to go to lunch I saw Rory get up and wait for me as the rest of the students in the room left. I looked up to find him bring a rose out from behind his back and hand it too me.

"Personally i'm not a big fan of giving roses to girls, but if it's for you guys i'll do anything, but I just want you to remember that this was Matt's cheesy idea and not mine," he said with laughter in his eyes, and making me laugh.

"I think it's sweet, and you thinking it's corny is just further proof as to why you do not have a girlfriend," I said with a smile on my face so he would know that I was just kidding, he laughed along with me and told me to open my letter as we walked to the great hall for lunch.

_This is the rose number five and it represents the fifth month that we spent together. This month was when I truly realized that I loved you and I had to get the courage up to tell you this. As I was trying to think of a way to do it romantically and just at the right time however you beat me to it and said it casually one day after I kissed you. I'll never forget the ease with which I rolled of your tongue and also how right it felt saying it back to you. I have always regretted not being the first one to say it, but I have also always loved that you were the one to say it first._

_p.s. I love you_

I laughed as I read this and remembered clearly the moment that I told him I loved him. I said it first because I had figured out that he was having trouble finding the right time to say it and I figured I would help him along. I often times had found him with a look of deep contemplation on his face as he played with my hand or hair, trying to find the right words but winding up skirting around the three words he was nervous to say.

As I got to lunch didn't quiet know where to sit but as I was walking with Rory I went and sat with him, plus I figured the Ravenclaws would be talking about me a little less than all the Gryffindors would be. It was a lot harder not to notice everyone talking about me in the great hall though because it was a lot more concentrated and there were a lot more people. I really tried not to think about it but it was hard to do when every twenty seconds I heard my name coming from a different direction. I almost got up and left when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to find Liam with a rose in hand.

"Well I guess it's my turn to give you one of these ridiculous things, and you better appreciate me having to walk around with a rose almost all day for you," he said.

"Thank you very much, I know it must have been an incredibly hard thing to do," I said laughing as I took the rose from him.

"You know i'm just going to ignore that sarcasm I heard and take that as you being sincere," he said before he walked away.

_This is rose number 6 and it represents the 6th month of our relationship. Im sure you remember this night as well as I do but at six months was when we were with each other completely and made love for the first time. Even though it was a little awkward it was still one of the most amazing nights of my life because of how strong our connection was and how much love I felt between us. I know it might be lame of me, as a guy, to say that I always wanted my first time to be with someone I loved but I am really glad that it was truly with the love of my life and that I can share that experience with you forever. It was truly beautiful and made our relationship that much stronger._

_p.s. I love you_

I was a little embarrassed that I had to read this one in front of everyone and I could feel the blush heating up my face but I tried not to let it bother me. I also felt horrible because he talked about how he wanted to lose his virginity to someone he loved and he did that, but see the thing was I didn't do that. I mean yeah I love James, but I don't love James like that. Plus Matt didn't even know about James and I having sex, he thought I was a virgin and that his first time was also my first time. It was something that when I thought about it weighed on me heavily and made me feel like a horrible person. It was a huge lie to be keeping from him, but there was no way I was telling him now.

I always tried not to think about James and I having sex because it was the most awkward event of my life. Not to mention the fact that we are still best mates and I do not want to think about James like that. Sometimes though, it creeps up on me and gets out of the chest in the back of my mind that I lock it in, and at those times I really feel like the worst person on this planet.

Really I was the worst girlfriend ever. Okay that is an exaggeration, because it's not like me and Matt were even friends when James and I had sex, and it wasn't as if I was just keeping it from him. I always tried to tell myself that it was for his own good, and that he didn't need to know but the truth was that because I kept this from him there would always be a block between us and I knew that, but I didn't care. I was very selfish when it came to James and I shagging, because so many things would happen if word of that got out and my life would go up in flames. So I carefully locked that moment away and pretended it never happened.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice everyone getting up and leaving the tables heading off to class. I got my things together and stood up almost literally running into Brynn.

"Here," she said holding out a rose to me and then she leaned next to my ear.

"Don't think this means were friends or anything again, i'm doing this because I love my brother. I still hate you, and I am still going to take everything you ever cared about away from you, like you have done to me," she whispered before walking away. I really had no idea how she could do a complete 180 on me like that but she did. I sighed and then opened my letter.

_This is rose number seven, and it represents the seventh month of our relationship. This was the month where I realized I was completely comfortable around you. I will never forget the first night I had you sleep in my dorm and we did nothing but cuddle and talk all night, telling each other our most embarrassing moments but me never being embarrassed. I realized then that I could never feel more comfortable around another person, not even my sister. The reason for this is because I knew that as each others first loves, no matter what we would always be in each others hearts. And I knew that my heart was open to you completely._

_p.s. I love you._

I couldn't believe how each and every letter he wrote to me tore at my heart strings and made me ache to be with him, and hold him. Each letter was gaining significance, just as each month passed our relationship did. It was making me forget about all my problems, and make them all seem like they didn't matter. Everything except for James hating me. There was nothing in the world that would make that not matter. James was important in my life and even with the worlds best boyfriend at my side I still missed him, and wanted to be able to laugh with him again.

I shook my head as I walked into my classroom telling myself not to think about that on this day, because this day was for Matt and I needed to let myself be there for him one hundred percent.

I couldn't pay attention in this class either which makes sense because that is how it had been all day.

After class I found Lor, Ly, and Rose waiting for me each of them holding a rose.

"Here," Lor said.

"you," Rose said.

"go," Ly said as they each held out there roses I laughed as I took them.

"Thank you very much," I said and they smirked before they walked off. I saved the letter till my next class so that I would have something to do to distract me, plus it was History so it's not as if Binn's was really going to notice.

_These three roses represent the eight, ninth, and tenth months of our relationship in other words our first summer together. I will never forget how hard it was being away from you for so long. I remember there would be nights that I couldn't sleep because of how much I just wanted to hold you in my arms. I wanted very much for you to meet my parents because you were a part of me now and I wanted them to know you, and I wanted you to meet them as well. I was so happy when you came to visit and I could show you my house, my room, where I grew up, and the people who raised me so you could know everything about me. Then when I also visited you I was even more excited to learn and see all these things about you because of how I wanted to know every little detail about your life. When I met your father I was very pleased to find out that you were just like him. I will always appreciative of him for always caring for and raising such an amazing girl._

_p.s. I love you_

My dad loved Matt and all but I saw a weird look in his eyes when I first told him about me dating Matt. I didn't quiet know why but he looked slightly disappointed and also confused. He then mumbled 'guess I was wrong' under his breath and that was that. After that moment Dad opened his mind to Matt and saw that he was well and good for me.

After this class Miles was waiting for me and he smiled and gave me another rose.

_This is the eleventh rose and it represents the eleventh month of our relationship. When I went to your house that summer I saw no presence of your mother and there was no mention of her, nor had I heard about her from your lips. I will never forget the night you told me about her. It was after I had asked you why you didn't hang out with girls and you told me that most girls didn't like you because you were friends with James but that you didn't really mind because it was harder for you to trust them. When I asked you why you sighed and then after a moment of silence you told me about your mother. I was happy that you felt comfortable enough with me to tell me this but I was also really upset because of what your mother had done. I was very angry with the thought of someone hurting you so much and I wished very much that I could go back in time and erase everything that made you hurt. In that moment I swore to myself that I would never let you hurt like that again no matter what._

_p.s. Right now I want you to go to your room and get ready for tonight. There should be something waiting for you on your bed that will help you in the process. At 5 leave the common room and you will find more instructions there._

_p.p.s. I love you_.

My Mother was someone I didn't want to think about today because if I did I would get extremely angry and that was one emotion I didn't need to feel today. So instead of thinking about it I hurried to my room to find what Matt had left me.

When I entered my room I found a rather large box there and as I opened it slowly I found an extremely beautiful and yet simple dress waiting for me I smiled as I held it up to myself and found it perfect. It was of the best shade of red the same as the roses had been. It was strapless and had a sweat heart cut that was fitted to my torso and flowed out down to just above my knees. It was perfect.

I made sure that the rest of me matched the beauty of the dress. I curled my hair and pulled my hair loosely back. I applied smokey eye makeup and a red lip stick. As soon as I was done and put on a pair of black heals that I had I was ready.

I left the common room and saw a boy standing there with his back to the portrait and me. I knew who it was even if it was just his back, it had to be him.

"James," I said and he slowly turned, his eyes going slightly wide as he saw me and I heard him swear under his breath. He didn't say anything else but instead just held out a rose to me. I stared at it for a bit and then took it from him.

"Does this mean were okay?" I asked him confused as to why he was doing this for me when we were still fighting, or more rather not talking to each other.

"Look just because I'm doing this for you does not mean that everything is okay between us. I still care about you and knew that you would appreciate the gesture. I just don't want to have to deal with how you have been acting lately,"

"How have I been acting? I really don't think I have been acting any differently. I mean if anyone has been acting strange it's you,"

"I might have been acting strange, but at least I have a reason for it, you however have no excuse for what you did," he said sparking my anger.

"Well it beats me what I did that was so horrible to you because for all I know you get all peeved at me and start ignoring me after the Slytherin game, then instead of ignoring me you bitch at me all the time without telling me anything or talking to me at all except to yell at and ridicule me. How was I supposed to know why you were upset when you wouldn't give me the time of day or any clue as to what I had done?"

"It isn't that hard to figure out Dell, and you are a smart one so I'm sure you can do it," James said sneering at me.

"The only time you brought up anything I had done after the Ravenclaw game when you said I was a traitor to the house or something as ridiculously absurd as that and then what do you do but you bloody bring up us shagging and then kiss me? I mean seriously James, it must have been something terrible for you to bring up the forbidden topic of us taking each others virginity. I had no idea what you were thinking, and then you kissed me? Why in the world did you kiss me? What brought all of that on I have no idea what so ever, what could I possible have done to deserve that?" and then James laughed and it was a little scary.

"I know you know what you did, but your too involved with your precious little boyfriend to realize what it is. I'll give you a little hint, how about you think about when this all started.

"Fine. After the Slytherin game was when you first started being weird, and I have thought about why you would have been peeved at me and the only thing I can think of is that I wasn't your 'cheerleader' like you wanted me to be, but I really thought that was a joke and I mean I was cheering for you pretty loud. Then I thought that maybe it was because I didn't go to the after party but you were mad before that because you just walked away when I tried to congratulate you and you glared at me when you were snogging that slag Payton,"

"What was the date of that game?"

"I don't know the bloody date, why is that important,"

"Think hard Della, it's a very important date,"

"Well it was the first weekend in October," and I stopped and gasped putting my hands over my mouth as my eyes went wide because I realized what day it was. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten something so important. No wonder he was so peeved at me

"The game was on October 5th,"

"And what is so special about that date?" He asked me his eyes looking very scary. I looked down to the ground because I was so ashamed of myself.

"It's your birthday,"

* * *

A/n: So there you go the main reason why James was mad at Della. Sorry about the cliffe, I just had to do it. I know this chapter isn't my best work but it is an important one, as the next one will be as well.


End file.
